BloodLines
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: The Blood Moon games are approaching and Tsuna finds out that his great-great-great grandfather Giotto wasn't just a mafia boss, but also a creature of the night, and that his family was mixed of slayers, vampires, and werewolves. So what would Tsuna be?
1. Rise of the Blood Moon

Ryu- Hey readers, sorry for the delay. I was sorting out everything from the characters, time, to other. There will be three OC groups for the plot purposes, and it will be around three years after the future arc.

Also, I've changed things around so things have changed now. Pairings may be included if asked for. Examples are 10027, 1827, G27, 6927, etc.

* * *

**Rise of the Blood Moon**

It was a Sunday afternoon when Tsuna was interrupted from his studies by Reborn. This was a surprise to Reborn because Reborn never bothered him during his studies, only during most other times.

"Hey Tsuna, are you no longer surprised by the history of the Vongola?" Reborn said. "No, why do you ask?" Tsuna said.

"Well, are you aware that the rare, once in a couple centuries, red moon is going to rise tonight?" Reborn said. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with the history of the Vongola?" Tsuna said.

"It has everything to do with he Vongola. We call it the Blood Moon. You know why?" Reborn said. "No." Tsuna said. "We call it that because the Blood Moon unlocks the powers of Vampires, Werewolves, and Slayers." Reborn said.

Tsuna simply stared. Then he blinked, and then he finally spoke. "W-what!? You can't be serious." Tsuna said.

"Was it a surprise that you were the heir to the Vongola throne." Reborn said. This was what got Tsuna. "Fine, I'll half believe you for now, but if it's a trick, I'll make it hard for you to train me." Tsuna said.

Reborn just smirked. "Hmph, it's always hard to train no good- Tsuna." Reborn said, then he left. So Tsuna was left to his studies again, but this time, he was pondering Reborn's words.

Soon, hours had past and night was beginning to fall and Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him that something was going to happen.

Then Reborn had suddenly appeared in front of him from out of no where. "HIIIII!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

It was then Tsuna noticed slight changes in Reborn, there were fangs sticking out of his mouth, his eyes seemed to have a red tinge, and Reborn's skin seemed to be very pale.

Tsuna also seemed to notice that Leon was no longer a chameleon, but a bat, who was now hanging from the edge of Reborn's hat.

"Tsuna, we're going to go out for a walk." Reborn said. "Okay." Tsuna said. So Tsuna got his shoes on and they both left.

While they walked, Tsuna noticed that the Blood Moon, as Reborn had called it, was high in the sky. Everything seemed normal, until a bat flew past Tsuna's head.

"HIIII!" Tsuna said as he fell. When Tsuna recovered, he stood back up only to notice that the bat had suddenly turned into a person.

"HIII! What happened to the bat." Tsuna said it was then Tsuna received a kick to the head by Reborn. "Now do you believe me?" Reborn said. "Fine, I believe you, but why isn't anyone panicking?" Tsuna said.

"It's because no one is aware. Those who have weak flames are controlled by the instincts of their blood." Reborn said. "So how come I haven't changed?" Tsuna asked. "I don't know, but we're going to meet your guardians, they should be at the school by now." Reborn said.

"You called everyone together, wait, what school?" Tsuna said. "Namimori High School of course." Reborn said. "What, why!" Tsuna said. "You're forgetting about Hibari. It was hard enough to get him to come, the school is good enough." Reborn said as he suddenly grew bat wings and flew away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tsuna said as he ran after Reborn.

Soon, they had reached the gates of Namimori. It had been a while since he had been here, so it was nostalgic. Tsuna was suddenly thrown out of his memories when Reborn kicked him. "Don't daydream, let's just go in." Reborn said. "Reborn, it's night. So I wouldn't be daydreaming." Tsuna said.

"Yes, but to us creatures, it's day. So hurry up and get inside, we're losing daylight." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed and walked inside the building.

Since it was night, all the halls and rooms were dark, but Tsuna had been here at night before during the Ring Battles. So it was no surprise.

Soon, they had reached the door of the reception room, and already, Tsuna could hear shouting inside. Tsuna sighed, and then opened the door, what he saw surprised him very much.

Tsuna could see some furry creatures, that looked like dogs. Also, Tsuna swore that most of the others had glowing red eyes.

It was then Gokudera noticed Tsuna. "Tenth!" He said as he ran over to Tsuna. "Oh good, you're not affected." Gokudera said.

"What?" Tsuna said. "Tsuna, you're forgetting about what I said." Reborn said. It was then everyone turned their attention to Reborn.

"I guess I have to explain everything. So listen closely, tonight is the night that the Blood Moon rose. This moon is able to unlock your power hidden in your blood. So your form is either that of a werewolf, vampire, or slayer." Reborn said.

Everyone nodded at the new information, even though it sounded ridiculous.

"Tsuna, you might want to take in account which guardian is what creature." Reborn said, and Tsuna nodded.

So Tsuna looked over his guardians. He saw that Gokudera didn't seem too different, but the fangs that were sticking out when Gokudera was smiling immediately told Tsuna, vampire.

Hibari only had slight physical changes as well, but his blood lust seemed to be far greater than normal, so Tsuna guessed vampire.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were the "dogs" that Tsuna had seen earlier, so Tsuna guessed werewolf.

Lambo didn't seem any different at all, but Lambo's will to kill Reborn was even stronger now, so Tsuna had guessed slayer.

Finally, Chrome seemed to be normal, but Tsuna saw the glint of her fang slightly sticking out of her mouth, so he guessed vampire.

"Well, it seems you have at least one of each in your family." Reborn said. "But what about Tenth, he doesn't seemed to be affected at all, maybe he doesn't have any power." Gokudera said.

This both made Tsuna happy, and bad at the same time. The good part was that Tsuna might not be anything, but the way Gokudera had said it, well, seemed to have a different meaning.

"Don't worry, we're going to figure that out by calling our Familiars." Reborn said. "Familiars?" Tsuna said. (1)

"Yes, all creatures have Familiars. Now light your flame on your Vongola ring and let a single drop of your blood fall into the flame. We'll start one by one." Reborn said.

It was then Mukuro had suddenly appeared and decided to go first. He explained with the 'excuse' "Chrome doesn't like blood that much." So he pricked his finger on one of his fangs and let the blood drip into the flame. The flame flickered, and then it suddenly flew off his ring and then turned into a black reddish bat.

Yamamoto went next, because he thought that the 'trick' was cool. So he did the same thing, and a pitch black wolf appeared.

Lambo didn't want to do it because he said it would hurt, so he used his 10-year-bazooka and TYL Lambo appeared. He did what Lambo couldn't do and a black white striped dog appeared.

Gokudera went after saying that his Familiar would be better. A gray bat appeared, but what was weird was that it seemed to act like a cat. (2)

Hibari was next, but he said "Hibird will do just fine for me." So it was left at that.

Ryohei went after and when the blood made contact with the flame, it flickered violently and then a big gray wolf appeared.

Tsuna was last. Tsuna hesitated a little, but decided that doing it would get things done quicker. So when the drop of blood fell, he was surprised when the flame hovered off his ring and began to grow larger.

Then it formed into a figure that seemed familiar. Soon, it solidified. It was-

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. I'm capitalizing it so that I won't confuse it with the other word.

2. I read some where that Gokudera has a thing with cats. So I thought it would be funny.

Ryu- Oo, I'm bad. Not telling you what Tsuna's Familiar will be. Though I did leave a hint, I hoped you noticed. Oh, and don't forget to say whether or not you want pairings.


	2. My Familiar is Who!

Ryu- Hello people. Here is another update. Also, I will hold the pairing vote for a little longer. So vote while you still can. Oh, there can be multiple votes for any pairing, but the max is three.

So Far

G27- 2

1827- 4

10027- 1

**Cielo-negro-** Lol. I just wanted to respond to this. I didn't actually think it would be that obvious, but it seems it was. Though, it's not that surprising because I did leave the pairing G27, which kind of yelled "IT'S GIOTTO!"

**Cloverfish-** Nice try at guessing. Though it would have been funny if it was them. I might make an omake for it. Oh, and reason for Chrome not liking blood, one, she probably wouldn't like taking lives, and two, she was in a car accident, so blood would probably give her bad memories.

**Abyss World-** No, must, resist, puppy eyes... Okay, I tried. Here's your fast update.

**Other Reviewers-** Thanks for reviewing and/or voting, and sorry for not directly responding to you, but I'm lazy, and I must get on with the update. So you may throw whatever you like at me in anger.

* * *

**My Familiar is Who!**

It was the Vongola Primo! Also known as Giotto. Since only a few of Tsuna's family knew about Giotto, only Tsuna, Reborn, and Gokudera were surprised.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered. "Oh, I forgot to mention that your Familiars are spirits of past vampires, werewolves, or slayers." Reborn said.

"Well, you could have said so sooner!" Tsuna yelled a Reborn, but he was interrupted when Giotto walked up to him.

"My, you have grown, but you still have many battles ahead of you." Giotto said. "Giotto-san." Tsuna said. "Oh you shouldn't give me such an equal standing. I'm your Familiar now." Giotto said.

"Um, okay, but how come you're not in any type of form?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, I'm not in any form because I'm not just one, but all three." Giotto said. It took Tsuna a couple of seconds to know what Giotto actually said.

"You mean I'm a vampire, werewolf, and a slayer!" Tsuna cried out. "Well that's a surprising outcome." Reborn said.

"Yes it is surprising, but you shouldn't worry about something like this, you should worry about the battle that's soon to come." Giotto said.

"Wait, what battle?" Gokudera said as he finally spoke up. Giotto turned to Tsuna's family. "The Blood Moon isn't just here to give us power, it marks who will be the new holder of the treaty that will prevent war between all the groups." Giotto said.

"When does this battle begin?" Hibari said, and Tsuna could see that Hibari really wanted blood, and that was a literal meaning.

"The battle begins in three weeks. Enough time to train, and/or get used to your new powers which you will need to use." Giotto said.

"Who will we be fighting?" Tsuna asked. "Well for one, I'm sure Millefiore will be apart of this battle." Reborn said, and at this, everyone, well, mostly everyone cried out their shock.

"What, but I thought we defeated them!" Gokudera said. "When did they form!" Yamamoto said. Reborn sighed. "You're forgetting something, that was in the future. This is now, and the forming of Millefiore, it happened maybe a year ago." Reborn said.

"So will the future happen?" Tsuna asked. "Probably not. The Blood Moon is random. Sometimes it may happen a year after, or many hundreds. No one is able to predict a precise appearance. So that future may not happen." Reborn said.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, but then Reborn spoke again. "But that doesn't mean you might not die." He said.

"What!" Tsuna shouted. "Just leave that as it is. Your family must go home now. The sun is rising." Giotto said as he pointed to the window.

"Well, what do we do about our Familiars?" Ryohei asked. "It's simple, your Familiar is made from your flame, so you just call dissipate your flame and they'll go back to your ring." Reborn said.

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Then they left, but they said their good byes first. Son, only Tsuna, Reborn, and Giotto were left.

Tsuna turned to Giotto and lifted is hand with the ring on his finger, but Giotto stopped him. "That's not going to work." He said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. "It's because you are all three of the beings, so your powers are still locked." Giotto said.

"Then what do I do?" Tsuna said. "Figure something out." Reborn said and then he turned into a bat and flew away with Leon following.

Silence hung in the air and the the rays of sun had finally reached the room. Since Tsuna's powers weren't unlocked, he was not affected.

Then Tsuna broke the silence. "I guess I should go home. My mom is probably worried." Tsuna said, and with that they walked back to Tsuna's house.

When they got to the gate, they stopped. "Um, Giotto-s," Tsuna said, but he stopped because he was unsure of what to call Giotto. "Yes?" Giotto said as he looked at Tsuna. "Are you able to transform like Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, why?" Giotto said.

"Well, I kind of don't want my mom to see you and ask questions. So when I get to my room, could you turn into a bat and fly in?" Tsuna said. "Anything you ask. You're my master now." Giotto said. With that, Tsuna walked inside his house. Soon, Tsuna had opened his window and Giotto flew up and into the room.

When Tsuna closed the window, he knew things were going to get a lot harder than it was before. Not only was there going to be a life threatening fight, but now his great great great grandfather was going to be around during that time.

This was not going to go well.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. And yes, there was a scene of implied G27. I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to see how it would go. I recently became a fan of this pairing when I saw a video. It's on my profile if you want to see. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes if there are any. I don't have a beta cause they're on vacation, and I was doing this pretty fast. So yeah.

Any way, don't forget to vote for a pairing you want. Remember, the max vote for each chapter is three.


	3. How To Open A Door

Ryu- Here's another update, and it seems 1827 and G27 are neck and neck. Though, don't worry people, the ranking for the winners will be first, second, and third. First will be the most appearing pairing, and third, not so much appearing. One more chapter of voting, and make it count.

So Far

G27- 6

1827- 6

10027- 3

G69- 1

5127- 1 (Not exactly sure if this is Shouichi's number. Correct me if I am wrong.)

**Cloverfish- **Lol. That's the first time I've ever heard of G69. Oh, and the reason for being a hasty update, it's a bad habit of mine. When I do it over a course of time, I forget to update and end up making another chapter cause I forgot about the one I made already. So when I finish this, the story is immediately updated.

**Spiel-** Not really the first time I've heard about this, but I'll try if it wins. Also, thanks for reviewing and voting.

**Firehedgehog- **Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and I never knew you were a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**RandomFun**- Yes, the Blood Moon is random, it adds to the humor. Normally, serious things like this had a specific time interval, but this is my fic, and I want it to be unique.

**Cielo-negro**- Wow, I learned a new word. I had never heard of the word 'augment'. Also, thanks for reviewing.

**WinterVeil**- Thanks for voting and reviewing, and here is a speedy update. Sort of.

* * *

**How To Open A Door**

When morning came, er, when night that is morning to the beings came, Tsuna woke up to something very surprising, though it took him a few moments to actually know what was happening.

At first, Tsuna just decided to close his eyes again, but then it finally kicked in. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Giotto cuddling him!

Last night, er, morning Tsuna had seen Giotto fall asleep on the futon he had secretly gotten from the closet, but now Giotto was in his bed.

"HIII! Giotto!" Tsuna cried out. It was then Giotto woke up. "Oh, good morning Tsuna." Giotto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Um, why are you in my bed?" Tsuna said. "Hm, oh sorry. Last night I had the sudden urge to sleep next to you and cuddle." Giotto said.

"It's probably your Familiar side." Reborn said as he suddenly appeared. "Well that does make sense, sorry if I startled you Tsuna." Giotto said as he got up and left the bed. He then proceeded to fold the futon.

"So Reborn, what are we going to do today?" Tsuna asked, still sitting on the bed. "Why do you ask?" Reborn said. "Well because there's a battle coming up and you normally do something to 'prepare' me" Tsuna said.

"You are learning. Well, we can't do any training yet because your powers are still locked." Reborn said. "Well, how do we unlock them?" Tsuna asked. At this, Reborn frowned a bit. "I not sure. Since you are all three, the solution may be different." Reborn said. It was then Giotto had finished folding the futon and spoke.

"It's just the same way any of the beings do it, but you would have to do all three of them." Giotto said. "What are the ways." Tsuna asked. "Well, for vampires, it's to get bit by another vampire. For werewolves, it's to be bit or cut by another werewolf. Finally, for a slayer, you need spill your blood by using a weapon of a slayer in a ceremony." Giotto said.

"Well thats no problem there. Tsuna has all three beings in his family." Reborn said. "Yes he does, but there are some problems. One problem, I noticed the slayer in your family is a child, probably a trainee. You would need a slayer with about 666 kills worth of experience." Giotto said.

"Hm, that does pose a problem. Even with the ten year bazooka, that cow would never kill that many." Reborn said. "Don't worry, it doesn't actually need to be a family member." Giotto said.

"Well, lets hurry up and get ready." Reborn said, and then he disappeared. So Tsuna got up and then proceeded to change, but he felt the stare of someone. It was Giotto.

"Um Giotto, could you turn around? I'm a bit uncomfortable." Tsuna said. Giotto blushed and said "Oh sorry." Then he turned around.

So after Tsuna changed he went downstairs with Giotto following. Tsuna was surprised when he saw his mother.

His mother was a werewolf. So it was odd to see a furry creature making breakfast. Still, Tsuna knew it was his mother.

"Good morning." Tsuna said as he sat down. His mother turned around and spoke with a fanged smile. "Good morning Tsu-kun. Oh, who's this?" Nana said as she pointed to Giotto. Tsuna had forgotten all about him. Giotto was about to speak, but Tsuna covered his mouth before he could speak.

"He's, uh, a friend. Is it okay if he eats with us?" Tsuna said. "Oh, well of course he can eat with us. The more the merrier." Nana said as she returned to her cooking.

Then Tsuna whispered to Giotto. "My mom doesn't know I'm apart of the mafia." Giotto replied with and oh.

When the breakfast was served, Tsuna was surprised not only at the food, but the other family members.

Tsuna saw that Futa was a vampire, Tsuna was sure Futa was going to be a werewolf, but he guessed he was wrong. Then Tsuna saw I-pin. Her status wasn't that surprising. She was a slayer, and Tsuna knew it because I-pin had no fur, and the Gyoza-Ken technique probably would have killed her with the garlic. Bianchi wasn't a surprise. She was a vampire.

The food, now, it wasn't what Tsuna had expected it to be. It seemed that his mom's werewolf instincts had taken control and his mom was completely unaware.

For the breakfast consisted of rabbits (which were alive and tied by the feet), mice (which were also alive and in a bucket), raw meat (Tsuna wasn't even sure what meat this was), a jug of red liquid (Tsuna didn't even want to know where it came from), but thankfully there were slayers at the table, because there were normal food on the table as well.

As Tsuna ate, he tried not to look at anyone eating, but it was hard, because the squeals of the rabbits and mice dying made Tsuna feel bad. Though the family members that were aware and eating the animals tried to make it less obvious, which Tsuna was grateful for.

Soon, breakfast ended, much to Tsuna's relief. Then Reborn choose to show up again. "It's time to unlock your powers" Reborn said. "What, so soon." Tsuna said. "Yes, the faster your powers are unlocked, the faster we can gt to training, and I'll make it easy on you. You can choose the people you want to shed your blood." Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing. So he got ready and left with Reborn. Giotto was following behind them.

Again, his family and him meet at Namimori at night, in the reception room. This time, there seemed to be more shouting than the day before.

When Tsuna opened the door, he saw that the Familiars were out and waiting around a corner of the room, watching their masters. Giotto choose to join them. Tsuna also noticed that Chrome wasn't here, and that Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said as he noticed Tsuna. "Hey Gokudera." Tsuna said. "Let me be the one to bite you." Gokudera said suddenly. "What, uh." Tsuna said. "As the right hand man, I will unlock your vampire powers" Gokudera said.

"You can't Gokudera." Reborn said suddenly. "Why?" Gokudera said. "It needs to be the strongest vampire." Reborn said. Then everyone looked at Hibari, who said "I won't have dirty herbivore blood tainting my mouth." Hibari said as he began to walk to the door.

Then Giotto spoke. "But his blood quality is A plus." This stopped Hibari and confused Tsuna. Then Hibari turned around.

"Perhaps maybe a taste." Hibari said as he began to approach Tsuna. "Reborn. You said I could choose the person to bite me." Tsuna said as he tried to back away.

"I did, but it has to be a strong person." Reborn said, and when he finished, Hibari had already closed the distance between him and Tsuna. Gokudera tried to stop him, but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Let's see what your blood tastes like." Hibari said, his fangs glinting. Then Hibari finally bit Tsuna. At first, there was pain, but them pleasure soon spread throughout his body. When Hibari finished, he licked the remaining blood off of Tsuna's neck. Then he gave a small smile.

"I guess it was good that I decided to bite you." Hibari said. Then a voice suddenly spoke. "Aw, I missed my chance at first bite."

Everyone turned to the speaker, and were shocked to see Byakuran and Irie. "I smelled some sweet blood, so I decided to investigate." Byakuran said. "You should always try to mask that scent." Irie said.

"Why should I?" Hibari said with a glare. "Because then other low level vampires will come. Like this one." Irie said, and when he revealed the hiding vampire, it tried to attack, but Irie took out a dagger and stabbed the vampire, turning it into dust.

Some of Tsuna's family didn't like that, but they were interrupted from their thoughts when Byakuran suddenly spoke. "Shou-chan, that was your 666th kill. Congratulations." Byakuran said. It was then Tsuna remembered what Giotto said.

_You would need a slayer with about 666 kills worth of experience._

"Well since you interrupted our meeting, I think you owe us a favor." Reborn said. "I guess that makes sense." Byakuran said. "Byakuran!" Irie cried in protest. "What, it's only fair. Besides, we weren't supposed to be here any way." Byakuran said.

"I need Irie to ceremonially draw blood from Tsuna." Reborn said. "A slayer's becoming, why do I need to do it for a vampire?" Irie said. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Tsuna needed to be bitten in order to unlock his vampire powers, also, you would notice that Tsuna's Familiar is not like the others." Reborn said.

"Oh, a mix of three. How rare. Just do it Shou-chan." Byakuran said. Irie looked from Byakuran to Tsuna, and then he sighed.

"Fine." Irie said. So Irie walked over to the window as the Blood Moon came out from behind the clouds. Then he took out a clean dagger, and other things. Then he turned to Tsuna.

"Well, I need you over here near the moon light." Irie said. "Oh, sorry." Tsuna said as he walked toward Irie. "Lift your hand." Irie said. "Oh, okay." Tsuna said. When Tsuna lifted his hand, Irie began the preparations, but all the while, he thought. 'He looks cute in the moon light. Wait, what am I thinking, he's an enemy. An enemy I used to be afraid of, wait, that's in the past. Well, at least this feeling is better, wait, how can having an infatuation with the enemy be better than fear. Argh!'

Soon Irie was finished and he lifted the dagger. "This may hurt a little." He said. Then he moved the blade across Tsuna's palm and a trail of blood was left.

Most of the vampires in the room licked their lips at the scent. "Done. Here." Irie said as he handed the dagger that cut Tsuna to him.

"Huh?" Tsuna said. "You're supposed to keep the weapon that cut you." Irie said. "Oh, thanks." Tsuna said as he took the dagger.

"Well, now that, that's done. It's time to leave." Byakuran said as he opened the window, turned into a bat, and flew away. "Byakuran-sama, wait!" Irie said as he jumped out the window and called his Familiar. It was a very large falcon that could be held on to and still fly, and that's what Irie did.

While Tsuna's family looked on as the two left, their attention returned to Tsuna as he yelped in pain. "Ow!" Tsuna said as he held the bloody hand that was bit.

"Serves you right for not paying attention." The biter said. Everyone turned and saw Ken, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that Ken was a werewolf.

"What, why is everyone looking at me. It was only a bite." Ken said. "Yeah, a bite that unlocked Tsuna's werewolf powers." Reborn said.

"Kufufu." A laugh suddenly appeared and made most of the family members tense. "Ken always bites before looking." Mukuro said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Where have you been?" Hibari said with a glare. "I was just out feeding. Though it's a shame I didn't get Tsuna's first bite, but his blood will satisfy." Mukuro said as he appeared next to Tsuna and lifted Tsuna's hand near his mouth, and began to lick the blood off. Which made Tsuna pull back his hand in response.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Mukuro said with a smile. Then Hibari choose to walk in between the two. "His blood is mine." Hibari said. "Oh, is that a challenge?" Mukuro said.

"Let's calm down now, no harm done right." Yamamoto said. "Humph. Fine, but if I catch you drinking Tsuna's blood, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and then he left.

"Well since Tsuna should have his powers now, we will train. Meet back here one day before the battle." Reborn said. At that, everyone and their Familiars left. Only Giotto, Reborn, and Tsuna remained.

"Time to train." Reborn said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Wow, longest chapter I've did while rushing. Anyway, some of the scenes I couldn't help but write. I'm sure you saw some paring scenes, and the beginning, I really thought it'd be funny and cute.

Well, don't forget to vote for the last time. Max is three.


	4. Vampire

Ryu- Well, the last chapter was the last chance to vote, and I was very surprised at the outcome. So now G27 and 1827 is in first place. I will be doing those pairings. They, hopefully, will have equal appearances.

Results before the tie breaker

G27- 14 First

10027- 9 Second

1827- 14 First

6927- 2 Third

G69- 1

5127- 1

6918- 2 Third

8027- 1

After

First- G27

Second- 1827

Third- 10027

**GoddesOfWrath-** You are the tie breaker, though, you voted after I finished this chapter. So it will stay the same, but, the ranking is different. So don't mind what is in this chapter.

**Cielo-negro-** It's a bad habit I can't break, but this fic, I'm trying not to rush.

**Emodeadfish- **Yup, and thanks for reviewing and voting.

**Randomfun-** I knew you were quoting. Just explaining further cause I forgot to, and I'm glad you liked the sentence Hibari said. It's kind of hard to do him sometimes.

**WinterVeil- **You could have voted for any pairing, and thanks for reviewing.

**SesshysGirl4evr-handsoffhim- - **Yes, everyone is after Tsuna, the tuna fish.

**Xo-strawberries- **Thanks for voting and reviewing, and I'm glad you like this fic.

**Firehedgehog- **It's good you liked the chapter. Also, I'd like to ask, where are you downloading the eps, I can't seem to find them anymore.

**Little-fox012- **Yes, most to all my fics are rushed, and it wouldn't be entertaining if you knew who would bite Tsuna, so I did a twist.

**Hyxrst-** Yes it will be hard for Tsuna to train. I plan to separate his training, and also do the others training in the same chapters Tsuna is in. (I hoped that made sense)

**Hikari-** Oh hey Hikari, haven't seen you in a while. We should do a fic together, and maybe you can finally make a account. Yes I know it's you. Only you would have that writing, continuous reviews, and such. (Also, I saw you writing the reviews on my computer! So don't say it's a coincidence.)

* * *

**Vampire**

After the meeting, Tsuna, Reborn, and Giotto walked to the roof of the school.

"Um, why are we on the roof?" Tsuna asked. "We're going to be training your vampire self." Reborn said. "Eh, but why here?" Tsuna said. "Because Hibari wanted it to be here." Reborn said.

Then Hibari suddenly appeared behind Tsuna. "You're late." Hibari said, which startled Tsuna and made him jump three feet into the air before falling on his rear.

"Hi-Hibari-san. When did you get here, and why did we have to come here?" Tsuna said. "He's a vampire, did you forget Tsuna, and he will be the one training you because he was the one who bit you." Reborn said.

"What!" Tsuna shouted. "It's the code of vampires." Giotto said. "And the code of vampire also states that the trainee vampire must learn alone with it's teacher. So we will leave now." Reborn said as he and Giotto turned into bats and flew away.

This left him with Hibari, all alone. 'Well, things couldn't be worse.' Tsuna thought as he got up and turned to face Hibari.

But boy was he wrong. When Tsuna turned around, he saw Hibari looking at him, no, more like staring. "Um, I guess it's just us." Tsuna nervously said. "Obviously. Now we will begin training with a hunt." Hibari said as large bat wings sprouted from his back suddenly.

Hibird then landed on his shoulder. "Hunt, hunt." It said. "Wait, are you, we planning on flying?" Tsuna said. "Of course, how else will we spot our prey." Hibari said. "But I can't fly yet!" Tsuna shouted in protest.

"Then I will fly and you will search." Hibari said as he suddenly appeared behind Tsuna and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"HIII! Wha- ah!" Tsuna said as he was lifted off the roof. Soon, they were about a thousand feet in the air.

"Hibari-san, I can't see anything from this height." Tsuna said. "Foolish herbivore, of course human eyes can't see from this height. Use your vampire eyes." Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. Hibari's breath near his ear made Tsuna shiver.

"Um okay." Tsuna said as he tried to concentrate, but he couldn't bring out his vampire eyes. Hibari was getting irritated that it was taking this long.

"This is taking too long. Perhaps you need a boost." Hibari said. "Wha-ah!" Tsuna said before he was bit on the neck by Hibari.

And like getting hit by a dying will bullet, Tsuna's eyes suddenly changed and flickered into a scarlet red.

When that happened, it's like a everything came to life. It wasn't dark anymore, and Tsuna could see every living thing from mice to people.

"Since this is your first hunt, let's look for rabbits." Hibari said after he retracted his fangs. Tsuna nodded and looked around.

Then Tsuna spotted a white figure, and Tsuna was sure it was a rabbit. "Down there." Tsuna said as he pointed. Then Hibari flew to where Tsuna pointed, and sure enough, a rabbit was hiding in a hole. It was trapped.

Hibari walked over to it and grabbed it by it's ears. "Since this was your first hunt, you can have it's blood." Hibari said as he handed the rabbit to Tsuna by it's ears. Tsuna looked at it and immediately did not want to bite it.

The rabbit looked very harmless and innocent. "Hurry up herbivore, I don't have all day." Hibari said as he crossed his arms.

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, but he never got to bite the rabbit as he suddenly heard screeching, and suddenly the rabbit was swept out of his hands.

"Wahh!" Tsuna said as he fell back. After he recovered, he looked around and saw a black reddish bat hovering in the air while holding the rabbit with it's clawed feet.

"Oya, you must be more aware and quicker than that." A voice said. Then the bat began to fly in a certain direction. Hibari and Tsuna followed it and soon they saw Mukuro, with Chrome.

"Mu-Mukuro, how are you here?" Tsuna said. "It's because of the Blood Moon, that I'm here." Mukuro said as he took the rabbit from the bat and gave it to Chrome.

"Sorry." Chrome said, and then she sank her fangs into the rabbit. It struggled a bit and then it went limp.

"What are you doing here." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas. "Oya, I'm just teaching Chrome the vampire ways." Mukuro said.

"That doesn't explain why you took our prey." Hibari said. "The rabbit hadn't been bit yet, so it was still fair game." Mukuro said.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he charged. "Oh, a challenge?" Mukuro said as he took out his trident. Soon the two were fighting and Tsuna and Chrome were on the sidelines.

"Boss, since you're part werewolf, would you like the meat of the rabbit?" Chrome said as she held up the dead rabbit.

"Oh, no thanks." Tsuna said. Chrome tilted her head a little. "I guess I'll bring it to Ken." Chrome said as she began to walk away.

Then Tsuna remembered the fight between Mukuro and Hibari. So he looked around to see if he could see them. He did see them, but they were in a surprising position. Mukuro being on top and Hibari on the bottom.

"What the!" Tsuna said, which caught the attention of Mukuro. "Oh, it seems we forgot about you." Mukuro said. "Mukuro, I don't think you should do that to Hibari-san." Tsuna said.

"Hm, you're right." Mukuro said. "Really." Tsuna said. "Your blood will be much better." Mukuro said as he got off Hibari. Hibari tried to get up, but Mukuro used his illusions.

Then Mukuro began to walk toward Tsuna, who was backing away at each step of Mukuro. Soon Tsuna's back was against a tree and Mukuro was closing in on him. Tsuna was thinking rapidly in his head.

There was no where to go, so Tsuna looked in his pockets. The only thing there were his keys, but then Tsuna had an idea. It wasn't the keys, but what was with them.

'Vampires' eyes are very sensitive, and they only burn under the UV rays. So this should only hurt his eyes.' Tsuna thought. Finally, Mukuro had his hands touching the tree. So Tsuna was definitely trapped, until Tsuna spoke.

"Think fast." Tsuna said as he took out his keys and turned something on. Mukuro was startled as a bright light blinded him.

Tsuna took the chance to run from Mukuro as Mukuro covered his eyes, and because Mukuro lost his concentration, the illusions trapping Hibari fell.

Hibari took a look at what Tsuna held. It was a small flashlight attached to a pair of keys. "Kufufu, that was very sneaky." Mukuro said after he gained his sight back.

"No, you just weren't aware and quick enough." Tsuna said. "Kufufu. Fine, I'll take my leave." Mukuro said, but apparently his sight didn't come back completely because then Mukuro walked right into a tree. "Oya, who put this tree in front of me." Mukuro said as he walked off.

"Well, that is enough for one night. I think it's time to leave." Hibari said, and then he flew away, leaving Tsuna behind, but he didn't stay there, because Tsuna heard a howl.

"Uh, wait for me Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he ran in the direction Hibari went.

Chrome's training

Chrome, at first wasn't doing any training, even though she needed it. Her vampire instincts weren't strong, so she didn't know what to do. Then Chrome decided to call her Familiar. Well, hers and Mukuro's Familiar.

When she called it, it suddenly spoke. "Well at least you know how to call me." It said. "What does that mean?" Chrome asked. "It means that your vampire powers don't come from you, but another source." It said.

"He is right my dear Chrome." A voice said. Then Mukuro suddenly appeared. "Mukuro-sama." Chrome said as she stood. up.

"Because I reside in part of your mind, only part of your vampire powers have awakened." Mukuro said. "Then what do we do?" Chrome said.

"Awaken them of course." Mukuro said. Then Chrome remembered how Tsuna's powers were awakened, so she blushed a little.

"If it's Mukuro, then I'm fine with it." Chrome said. "It'll only be for a few seconds." Mukuro said as he leaned down and bit Chrome, and true to his word, a few seconds passed and Mukuro retracted his fangs.

Though Chrome didn't feel too different, she knew something changed. "It's time to go out." Mukuro said. "To do what?" Chrome asked. "To hunt." Mukuro said.

How Gokudera's training went

Gokudera had tried hard to gain control of his Familiar, but his Familiar didn't seem to listen to him that much.

"Argh, you're just like Uri." Gokudera said as he pried the cat like bat off of him. "I don't know who this Uri is, but he sure seems like my type." The Familiar said.

"The attitude, face, and even the cat act. All to like him." Gokudera said as he tried to grab his Familiar.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were all sitting in a room in their hideout. Chikusa was fiddling with his yoyos, Chrome was petting her Familiar, and Ken was eating the rabbit Chrome had brought. Though he stated "I'm only eating cause I'm hungry, don't get any ideas," before eating it.

Still, all was quite, until they heard a thump on the door to the room. Then they heard a voice.

"Oya, first trees, now this door." The person said. After, the door opened, and they saw Mukuro, who looked like he was smacked many times in the face by a tree branch.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I couldn't help but do a omake at the end. The idea about the flashlight, I got it from Ouran High School Host Club when the twins used a flashlight on Nekozawa.

Expect a chapter for the werewolves next.


	5. Werewolf

Ryu- Hey people. Here's another update for you. Things are starting to get busy because there's only eight days of Summer left for me. So after that, I might not be updating as quickly as I was before. Oh, and you'll start to see the pairings get serious as the fic goes on.

**Little-fox012-** Yup, that's what people call karma.

**Firehedgehog- **Yeah, I got your PM. Oh, and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Werewolf**

The day before had really drained Tsuna, so he slept right through the sunny morning and straight into the evening. Though he didn't stay asleep, he was woken up cruelly by Reborn.

"Wake up no good Tsuna." Reborn said as he hit Tsuna with a hammer that Leon had turned into. "Gah, okay I'm up." Tsuna said.

Tsuna opened his eyes, at first, everything was blurry, but then it became focused. Tsuna looked around and saw that Giotto, had come into his bed again. Though Tsuna wasn't sure when, because when Tsuna had went to bed, Giotto was no where to be seen.

Still, since Giotto was his Familiar now, Tsuna couldn't blame Giotto, but it was still startling to see him first thing when you woke up, and at such a close range.

"Hey, Giotto, wake up." Tsuna said as he gently shook Giotto. The next thing that happened greatly surprised Tsuna. Giotto's arms suddenly wrapped around Tsuna and soon the two were in a tight embrace. Though, Giotto was still sleeping.

"Wah! G-Giotto! W-Wake up." Tsuna stuttered as he tried to pry his Familiar off.

After a few shouts and shakes later, Giotto had finally woken up. "Oh, sorry, I just had that urge to get close to you again." Giotto said.

So Tsuna started to do his new, and already familiar routine. Though this time, when his family had 'breakfast', Tsuna wasn't as disturbed as he was before.

Even though his first blood was supposed to be from his first hunt, blood was blood, and to a vampire, blood is simply food.

Soon, 'breakfast' was finished and Tsuna began to walk out the door when he noticed that Reborn wasn't coming along.

"Reborn, aren't you coming?" Tsuna said as he held the door open. "No, today you must train in the ways of the werewolf. A vampire like me has no place with werewolves." Reborn said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "He means that werewolves train in packs. So if he were there, it would be strange because he'd be the only vampire there." Giotto replied.

"Oh." Tsuna said before pausing. "Wait, are you coming too?" Tsuna said. "Yes, unlike vampires, werewolves do not train alone, they train with other werewolves and their Familiars." Giotto said as he turned into a bright golden furred wolf.

Tsuna thought Giotto looked both cute and beautiful, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Giotto spoke. "Let's go, shall we." He said. Tsuna nodded.

Soon they reached a clearing near Kokuyo Land and Tsuna began to hear shouting. Then he saw where the shouting was coming from.

It seemed Ryohei and Ken were arguing, that's what Tsuna thought the two were, he wasn't sure.

"I'm saying why are you in my territory!" Ken shouted. "Well, my instincts are telling me to train in a group!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Come on guys, let's just train. It's no big deal where we train." Yamamoto said. "Of course it matters, this is my turf." Ken said.

"Why don't we just train somewhere else." Tsuna said, thinking that enough was enough. "No, I want train on my territory." Ken said. "Well, aren't we supposed to be training in a group with our Familiars. Wait, where is your Familiar?" Tsuna said.

"I don't need one." Ken said. Then Giotto whispered to Tsuna. "He says that, but lower level creatures rarely have Familiars."

"Well, I guess we should just go somewhere else and leave Ken alone to train." Tsuna said, though he was really baiting Ken.

"Okay, if you say so." Yamamoto said. While they turned to leave, Ken seemed to debate whether letting them train there or having to train alone.

"Wait. Fine you can train here, but you have to leave afterwards." Ken said. So the group turned around and things were decided.

'One of werewolf skills, deception. You have that, Tsuna.' Giotto thought.

"Okay, so I got all these birds, rabbits, mice, rats, and squirrels so that we can hunt them." Ken said. "You?" Tsuna said with a doubting look. "Okay fine, I had some help. Any way, each animal is worth a certain amount of points." Ken said.

"So the one with the most points in the end wins. That is EXTREME!" Ryohei said. "Don't yell!" Ken yelled while covering his ears. Aside from Ryohei and Ken, everyone sweat dropped.

"So how many points are each animal?" Tsuna said, deciding to intervene before a fight broke out. "Well, birds are the most seeing as how they can fly, they are 50 points. Squirrels are 40 points, rabbits are 30 points, mice are 20, and rats are 10." Ken said.

"So basically, we just hunt then and then when the time is up, we bring them back." Yamamoto said. "Yeah. Oh, and one more thing, you can only use your Familiars to help you hunt. They can't smell out the prey and they can't capture it. You are supposed to be the one to catch and kill." Ken said.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Ken glared at Ryohei. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just start this already." Ken said as he opened the cages. The animals inside rushed out and into the surrounding forest area. Soon everyone dispersed and went in a general direction, leaving only Tsuna and Giotto behind.

"Ah! What am I supposed to do. I don't have my werewolf form." Tsuna said. "Don't worry, it's hard at first, but you'll get it. All you have to do is get your adrenaline pumping." Giotto said.

"How am I supposed to do tha-" Tsuna said before he spotted a squirrel. Suddenly, Tsuna had the urge to chase it.

Then he ran after it. "Well, that's one way to get your adrenaline pumping." Giotto said as he ran to catch up with Tsuna.

Soon, the squirrel decided it would be safe in the trees, so it ran toward a tree, the exact moment the moon went behind a cloud. Everything became really dark.

"Tsuna, Tsuna. Where are you." Giotto said as he walked. Then the clouds moved and Giotto saw Tsuna with a squirrel in his mouth. The thing was, Tsuna wasn't like he was before.

Tsuna spit the dead squirrel out of his mouth and spoke. "What, is my form that of a werewolf." He said. "Um, I'm not exactly sure." Giotto said. "What do you mean by that?" Tsuna said. "Uh, how should I say this. You have the claws, ears, eyes, fangs, and tail of a werewolf." Giotto said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he walked to a nearby river. Giotto picked up the dead squirrel with his wolf mouth as he followed Tsuna.

When Tsuna looked into the river, he saw that his form changed, if only a little. Tsuna's human ears had disappeared, and wolf ears were poking through his hair on top of his head. Tsuna looked at his hands, and they were well clawed.

Then Tsuna felt something move behind him, he looked and saw a brown, bushy wolf tail. Tsuna looked back at his reflection, Tsuna saw his teeth had become sharp and long, but that wasn't what was standing out. Tsuna said that his eyes had changed greatly, they weren't hazel, but now they were a piercing golden yellow with a lack slit for eyes.

Tsuna turned to Giotto. "This isn't what I expected." He said, and Giotto nodded in agreement. After two hours, everyone met back at the clearing. They all carried a lot of dead animals.

"Hey, where's your stupid boss." Ken said, and it was then the moon went behind the clouds again and all went dark.

When the moon came out again, they were shocked to see Tsuna suddenly standing there, with lots of birds, squirrels, and rabbits, but the armful of prey wasn't the shock, it was Tsuna's form.

Ken broke the silence with his laughter. "Hahaha. That's your werewolf form. It's so stu-" Ken said before his face was suddenly slashed by Tsuna.

When Ken recovered from the sudden attack, he saw Tsuna's face was exactly how it looked when Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will form.

To break the tension, Yamamoto spoke. "Let's see how many points we all got." He said as he put his prizes down in front of him. There were one rabbit, ten mice, and twenty rats.

Ryohei went next. He had thirty mice, and fifty rats. Ken went after. He had one squirrel, five rabbits, six mice, and ten rats.

Finally, Tsuna went. He had six birds, ten squirrels, sixteen rabbits, thirty mice, and forty rats. Everyone went slack jaw.

"I have 2180 points." Tsuna said. "I have 1100 points." Ryohei said. "I have 410 points." Ken said with a frown. "And I have 430 points." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Che, you probably cheated with you Familiar." Ken said as he pointed to Tsuna. "Oh, that's right, I forgot about Giotto." Tsuna said. It was then everyone noticed that Giotto wasn't there.

"I should probably be able to get Giotto here." Tsuna said as he lit his flame on his ring. A couple seconds later, Giotto replaced the flame and was there laying on the ground.

"Tsuna, I think, we need, to, restrain, that instinct." Giotto said as he tried to gulp in a lot of air. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Tsuna said as he began to rub Giotto behind the ears.

"If you could recall me, I would have just stayed in your ring." Giotto said after he regained his breath.

"Oh whatever. Just take your prizes and go home." Ken said as he took his prey and left toward Kokuyo Land.

"Well, bye Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he picked up the dead animals and left with his Familiar. Ryohei said his farewell and left soon after with his Familiar.

"I guess we should leave." Tsuna said. "Yeah." Giotto said. So they picked up their prizes and left.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

When Ken had got back to Kokuyo Land, he could smell the scent of dead animals. He followed it till he got to their 'lounge' room.

There he saw Chrome finishing her meal, but what irked him was that the animals that she had finished with were familiar.

"Hey girl, where'd you get these." Ken said. "In the wooded area near here." Chrome said. Ken counted up the total and was not happy.

"Che, it's just because you're a vampire." Ken said as he left. Chrome tilted her head in confusion. "Kufufu. It seems you out did him my Chrome. With 700 points." Mukuro said.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked, and I think I will start doing the omakes now. They're fun to do.

Well, Slayer is the final thing to train in.


	6. Slayer

Ryu- Hello people. Here is another update. Things are starting to get busy for me cause school is starting in about a week, but, I'm writing this as quickly as possible, but not too quickly.

**Cielo-negro-**Yup, I tried to make him as cute, but also cool, as possible.

**Cloverfish-** Yeah, seeing as how the area was near Kokuyo Land, and Ken had lost, I couldn't help but write that.

**Little-fox012-** Well, now Ken should know that Chrome is not to be underestimated.

* * *

**Slayer**

The next morning, Tsuna had a startling morning greeting. Tsuna had woken up, to daylight, and to Giotto towering over him while staring intently. Tsuna yelped and then fell out of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Giotto said. "Yeah, I'm fine, but why were you staring at me while I was asleep." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head which had bumped against the floor.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Giotto said. "Why." Tsuna said as he got off the floor. "Because we need to start your slayer training now, and in the morning when the sun is out." Giotto said as he got off the bed. "Why in the morning?" Tsuna said. "You'll see." Giotto said as he walked out of Tsuna's room.

So Tsuna decided to change and get ready after that, and as Tsuna was beginning to walk through the door, he remembered something.

'I should probably bring that dagger that Irie gave me. I could use it during training.' Tsuna said as he went to his drawer and took out the dagger. Tsuna seemed to notice the details of the dagger now than before.

The hilt was black as night. It only had the wrappings, but Tsuna thought looks didn't matter, but the quality of the blade. That was the next thing Tsuna noticed. The blade was spotless, and it gleamed in the sunlight.

Tsuna let his finger linger over the tip, but he yelped when his finger made contact and a cut was made. 'This dagger sure has good quality.' Tsuna thought as he got some cloth to cover the blade.

When Tsuna walked out his room, he noticed Giotto and his mom talking, but his mom wasn't in her werewolf form.

"Oh Tsuna, what are you doing up so late?" Nana said as she noticed Tsuna. "Oh, I forgot that I needed to meet someone." Tsuna lied. "Okay then, don't stay out too late." Nana said as she went back to her room.

Tsuna then turned to Giotto. "I get why she isn't aware of the time, but why is her form back to a humans'?" Tsuna asked. "Well, the Blood Moon gives power, but when it's not in the sky, vampires and werewolves lose a lot of strength. So to conserve energy, they seal their forms." Giotto said. "Oh." Tsuna said.

So after that, they went downstairs and left. When Tsuna got outside, he could see the sun. It was the first time after about three days that he saw it.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked. "We need to get supplies for your training." Giotto said as they walked toward the shopping district. What Tsuna saw was very surprising.

He thought that he was going to see Slayers carrying lots of weapons, stores selling weapons, and other things involving with Slayers, but everything seemed to be normal.

"Where are we going to get supplies?" Tsuna asked. Giotto stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then spoke. "I, don't know." He said. "Huh, but shouldn't you know everything?" Tsuna said. "Well, back in Italy, they had the supply stores up front, but I guess either times have changed, or it's different." Giotto said. "I guess we should just look around." Tsuna said. Giotto nodded.

As they walked, Tsuna suddenly felt a tingly sensation on his palm. Tsuna ignored it, but as they got closer to a antique store, the sensation suddenly got stronger.

"Hey Giotto, let's look here." Tsuna said as he walked to the antique store. Giotto merely followed. When they entered, there were a lot of vases, paintings, and other old things, but Tsuna ignored them as he tried to find the source of why his palm was tingling.

Soon, they reached a door at the back of the store. Suddenly, part of the door moved and two eyes looked out at them.

"The mark of your becoming." The man said in a rough voice. Suddenly, Tsuna's palm sent out a stinging pain, Tsuna knew what to do.

Tsuna lifted his hand, the palm side toward the door. On it, was a red X, and the man saw it. "Welcome." The man said as he unlocked the door and a passage way was soon revealed. Tsuna nodded to the man and then he and Giotto went through the passage way. While they walked, they could hear the door close.

Soon, a light began to shine at the end of the passage way, and the sensation was disappearing. When they got to the end, they were surprised to see numerous buildings, Slayers with their Familiars, and other things.

"Well, at least we know where to come again." Tsuna said as he walked toward a weapon shop. When they entered, they saw a bald man with a scar over is left eye sitting at a desk.

"How can I help you?" He said in a rough voice. "Um, I need a sheath for my dagger." Tsuna said. "Well, take it out so that I can measure it." The man said. So Tsuna took got the dagger that was hanging on his belt.

Then he handed it to the man, who took off the cloth and then inspected it. "Where'd you get this dagger. It's the top of the line weapon shifter." The man said as he turned to Tsuna.

"I got it after my Becoming." Tsuna said. "Who?" The man said. "Irie Shouichi." Tsuna said, then the man began to laugh. "Hahaha, yeah right. The prodigy would never do that, and he wouldn't give you such a rare weapon. You probably stole it, and since you did, I'll take it so you won't get punished." The man said as he was ready to put it away.

Tsuna was about to protest, but someone spoke up. "You know what will happen if you take someone's Becoming weapon." The person said. Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see Irie.

"But he's lying." The man said. "No he's not. I gave him that dagger, so give it back." Irie said. The man grumbled and then he gave it back to Tsuna. "I have a sheathe that's the right sized, it's in the back." The man said.

Tsuna wasn't sure to thank the man or not, seeing what just happened, but he didn't get any time as Irie suddenly walked up to the man and dumped a body, a werewolf body onto the desk. Tsuna screamed in his mind, while Giotto just frowned.

"How much will this get?" Irie said. "Hm, this is an innocent, won't get much." The man said after inspecting the body.

"What does he mean?" Tsuna whispered to Giotto. "He means that the werewolf has not killed anything." Giotto replied.

"Then what will it get?" Irie said. "Hm, let's see." The man said as he began to write things down. All the while, Tsuna looked at the body from afar. His palm began to tingle again.

While looking at the body, Tsuna noticed a couple things, and unknowingly began to say then.

"Faint red streaks on the brown fur near the claws, neck, mouth, and chest. A couple fangs missing from the back of the jaw. The ear has been slightly cut, so has the tail." Tsuna said.

When Tsuna had started saying these things, Irie began to frown, then he began to make sure if they were right, and the man, thinking he was able to fool Irie, ignored what Tsuna said.

When Irie finally checked everything, they were all correct. "This werewolf is no innocent, it's a level B killer." Irie said.

"Huh, no it ain't. I'm a pro, and when I say something, it's true." The man said, and then Tsuna noticed a the second ring change color.

"Your ring changed color." Tsuna suddenly said. "Huh? What does that have to-" The man said before Irie cut him off. "It's a truth stone. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but you're definitely lying." Irie said.

"Truth stone?" Tsuna said. "It's a stone that detects lies. Black being the most lying, red next, blue after, and finally white being the most truthful." Giotto said.

The man, now knowing he had been caught, spoke. "Fine, no charge anything for you two. After, I don't want to see you here, and this doesn't get out." He said.

"That seems, fine." Irie said as he watched the man walk into the back room. "Then I'll make it worth it." Irie said, then he remembered. "Well, I guess I owe you one Tsuna-san." Irie said as he turned to Tsuna, only to find out that Tsuna is not there any more. Irie looked around and then found Tsuna, who was looking at the equipped gloves.

"You know, you don't need any weapons. You have the weapon shifter." Irie said. "Well, I don't know how to use it, so I'm finding a weapon that I can use." Tsuna said.

"Well since I owe you one, how about I teach you, but don't get me wrong, after that, we're enemies again." Irie said. "Okay, it's a deal." Tsuna said. "But before that, I need to get some things." Irie said.

In the end, Irie took most of the top grade weapons, which would probably be worth twenty level B killers. (1) After, they walked to a training facility. They went inside and Irie began to instruct Tsuna.

"Okay, light your flame on the dagger and imagine a specific weapon afterwards." Irie said. Tsuna nodded and concentrated. The flame appeared on the blade. Then Tsuna imagined a weapon he was most familiar with.

A moment passed, then the dagger began to morph around Tsuna's hand. Soon it turned into a glove with claws at the fingertips.

"Good, now harden your flames at the fingertips, and then flick your hand toward that target." Irie said. When Irie said that, Tsuna was confused, but then when Tsuna imagined his flames hardening, the flame seemed to freeze into an orange ice.

Tsuna then flicked his hand, and the orange ice slid off, it's dart like shape holding, and then it was impaled in the target, but not really a bullseye.

"Okay, aim next time." Irie said, and this was the start of the problem. It turns out that Tsuna is no good at aiming. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours.

"I told you to aim!" Irie shouted at Tsuna. "I am!" Tsuna shouted back. Then Giotto suddenly spoke. "Tsuna." He said. Tsuna turned to face Giotto, when he did, Giotto suddenly kissed Tsuna on the lips. Tsuna felt two things go into his mouth, the first he knew was Giotto's tongue, the second, he wasn't sure.

But Tsuna didn't think too much because the kiss felt really good, so Tsuna swallowed the second object. After, Tsuna's dying will flame appeared on his forehead, and then they separated. Even in hyper dying will mode, Tsuna was still shocked.

"Why?" Tsuna said. "I didn't want anyone seeing you take the pill." Giotto said, but in reality, he was lying. He had a different reason.

Then Tsuna turned to Irie, who was still gaping at the scene. "Let's continue." Tsuna said. Then Lambo suddenly appeared.

"Heh heh heh! Lambo-san is the best." Lambo said as he took out throwing knives from his afro and tried to throw them at the target, but being Lambo, the knives slipped out of his hands and headed straight for Irie.

But before they could make impact, Tsuna caught them all. Then Tsuna froze his flame onto the knives and then he threw them at the target. They hit the bullseye, but they also went through.

"I guess this should end training." Tsuna said as he flame went out. "I-I guess." Irie said, still recovering.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

As Giotto watched Tsuna train, he couldn't help but think.

(Ryu- In the Mind of Giotto. It may seem OOC, even if I don't know how Giotto usually acts.)

Tsuna sure is unique, but not in what he is. When I first set eyes on him, I think I fell in love. Not only is he cute, but there's something about him that has me interested.

Is it his eyes, no. His personality, no. It's, it's, those lips. They look so warm and inviting. I wish I could just kiss them.

I wonder how I could do that, don't think I could make up a reason, wait, there's something in my pocket. Oh, it's Tsuna's Dying Will pills that I secretly put in my pocket.

Tsuna does seem like he needs them now, but should I give them to him. Wait, maybe this is my reason.

_The Kiss_

I'm sure glad these pills were here. Wow, Tsuna's lips really are worth it.

* * *

1. Just like when you get your grades, F- being the lowest, and A plus being the highest.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and yes, I keep the theme of randomness.

Well, since Tsuna can now control all his bloodlines, it's time for some serious time skipping straight to the fights.


	7. The Enemy

Ryu- Well, here's another chapter for ya. I might try to update more before school starts, but we'll see. Oh, I've also started to post this fic on DeviantArt. So look on my profile profile for the link, and comment there if you like.

**Cielo-negro- **Yes, I've noticed there really weren't any serious scenes, so I just did that.

**Little-fox012-** Yes, it probably was, and now that Tsuna can control all three bloodlines, we're going straight to the fights, maybe.

**GoddesOfWrath**- Well, I wanted everyone to be 'in character', so I've had to do some things. The hunting game was the only thing I could think of for werewolves.

* * *

**The Enemy**

For the rest of the week, Tsuna has decided to work more on his aim, while outside Hyper Dying Will mode just so that he could get better, but as he trained, he saw Irie a couple of times, and Tsuna could have sworn he saw Irie blushing, or something similar to that.

Tsuna didn't really spend the rest of the week aiming, he also spent time shifting his dagger into other things. He also found out how to harden his flame without his weapon, it was much like the Zero Point Breakthrough, except the ice still had it's warmth and color.

Lambo was always there, but he sometimes switched with his future self, who had one hundred kills of experience, okay, so he admitted they were all were-rabbits and vampire-mice.

The second week, Tsuna decided that he would work on his werewolf skills. Reason was, Tsuna was sure Hibari was very blood thirsty that week. So Tsuna hunted with the other werewolves, but then Tsuna decided that hunting wasn't the only thing to work on.

So Tsuna decided to work on strength and speed, but he gave up on speed because werewolves were more equipped for strength.

The final week, Tsuna brought enough courage to train with Hibari again. The greeting he got, was a bite to the neck. Though they got to work after that.

Tsuna then learned that Vampires were good at speed. So he worked on that with Hibari, who had suddenly made his catch phrase literal. Every time he said "I'll bite you to death", Hibari always aimed for Tsuna's neck. This motivated Tsuna very well, thus making him flee, er, fly much faster.

Soon, the last day to train had come and everyone had met up at the school again. Everyone seemed to have a stronger aura, was what Tsuna thought when he saw them again.

Things also seemed to change with him and Giotto. After the kissing incident, Giotto seemed to cling to Tsuna more often, and openly showing affection. Though Tsuna brushed it off, thinking it was just Giotto's Familiar side.

"Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Oh hey Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Then Yamamoto noticed that Giotto had his arms around Tsuna's neck. "Um, why is your Familiar, hugging you?" Yamamoto said after choosing the right words.

"Oh, Giotto can't help it. It's his Familiar side." Tsuna said. "If you say so." Yamamoto said. Then Gokudera suddenly showed up. "Tenth!" He said. "Hey Gokudera." Tsuna said.

"I've trained and now you don't have to worry about me losing." Gokudera said. "That's great, what did you do?" Tsuna said.

"I worked on my speed, flight, and I've also gained control of my familiar. See." Gokudera said as he light his flame on his ring. The next thing that happened surprised Tsuna. Gokudera's Familiar suddenly jumped out from the flame and jumped on Tsuna's face.

This caused Tsuna to fall backwards on top of Giotto. "Ah! Uri 2, get off of the Tenth." Gokudera said as he pried the bat off. "Sorry, I guess I don't have complete control." Gokudera said.

Tsuna got off of Giotto, who was suddenly disappointed, and brushed himself off. "It's okay, but why are you calling him Uri 2?" Tsuna said. "Oh that, well, because he acts so much like Uri." Gokudera said as he tried to get his Familiar back into the ring.

Though Tsuna was still confused, so Giotto spoke up. "Some of the Familiars can't remember their past names, so new names are given." He said as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck again.

Gokudera saw this, but he didn't say anything, or either he was cut off when Tsuna was kicked in the head by Reborn.

"Ow!" Tsuna said as he rubbed the sore spot. "That's what you get for not paying attention to your surroundings. Well, let's get this meeting started." Reborn said.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I need to tell you some things. Such as the names of our enemies and the rules. There are four groups. As you know, Millefiore is one of the groups. They are also a mixed group. Then theres the Bloody Bats, who are all vampires. The Shadow Wolves, all werewolves, and finally, the Silver Crosses, who are all slayers." Reborn said.

Everyone nodded at the information. Then Reborn continued to speak. "The rules are, defeat the enemy before they defeat you. Kill or be killed. In other words, survive till the end." Reborn said.

"What, you mean killing is allowed!" Tsuna shouted. "Of course, this is the world of night. Anything goes." Reborn said.

"So how are our opponents being picked?" Hibari said, blood lust evident in his voice. "I'm glad you asked. We use a special mirror." Reborn said as he took out a mirror, and surprisingly, everyone had a reflection in it, even the vampires.

"Unfortunately, since the Blood Moon hasn't come out for 400 years, the way to decide has been forgotten." Reborn said. "Not necessarily. All you have to do is let a drop of your blood fall onto the mirror's glass." Giotto said as he looked over Tsuna's shoulder. He was still 'hugging' Tsuna.

"Well, let's try it." Reborn said. So everyone cut their fingers in their own way.

Yamamoto used his katana, Ryohei bit his finger "to the extreme", Lambo was punched in the nose by Reborn, Gokudera didn't need to do anything because his Familiar had done all the cutting and scratching, Hibari used his fang, Chrome used her trident, and Tsuna used his dagger.

They all let their blood drop onto the mirror. After all the blood had fell, the mirror absorbed the blood and began to glow.

Soon, words began to form. It said "The first match shall be between Hibari Kyoya and Bitt Ere." (1)

"Let the battles begin." Reborn said.

-TBC-

1. I tried to do a pun. It's supposed to be "Bit Ear".

* * *

**Omake**

When everyone was beginning to leave, Tsuna noticed that Ryohei's finger was still bleeding. "Um Ryohei, your finger." Tsuna said. "It's still bleeding to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Then do something about it. It's starting to get on the floor" Tsuna said as the blood began to come out faster. "Why don't you drink the blood." Ryohei said. "What, no!" Tsuna said.

"Then I guess I should run to a hospital." Ryohei said as he began to run.

"He does know that running causes the blood to flow more, right?" Giotto said from behind Tsuna.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. That Was A Battle?

Ryu- Hey people, here's another update from me. Things are starting to be busy as school starts in two days for me.

**Cielo-negro-** Oh that's right, I forgot that 'ere' meant 'here', but it sounds like 'ear'.

**Little-fox012-** You will find out whether Ryohei made it or not. Well, it would be awkward if you saw two people (of the same gender) kissing, for the first time.

**GoddesOfWrath-** Yes, we all try to make excuses.

* * *

**That Was A Battle!?**

The next day, almost everyone meet up at the school again so that they could all go together. "Where will the battles take place?" Gokudera asked. "You'll see in just a second." Reborn said.

But before anyone else could say anything, black flames appeared out of no where, and when the black flames dispersed, they were standing on a platform of rock, that was floating in a red and black space.

"Where are we?" Yamamoto said. "We are in the realm between Hell and Earth. Some people call it Limbo. (1)" Reborn said. "This place does seem fitting." Mukuro said.

Just then, more black flames appeared, all appearing on different rock platforms. When the flames vanished, they saw the four groups of people they were told about.

"What, it's just a bunch of brats." A werewolf from the Shadow Wolves said. "Hey, one of those brats look familiar." A man said from the Silver Crossed.

Tsuna recognized the man, he was the shop owner from the weapon store. "Now I remember, you and that Millefiore brat cost me a fortune." The man said.

"That's because you weren't dealing fair." Irie said. "What! That is a-" The man said before being cut off. "Enough, we're here to battle." Two voices said, and soon the owners were known when another black flame appeared, and two figures stepped out.

"The Cervello!(2)" Tsuna shouted. "Yes, since they're as old as Vongola, they fit the role nicely." Reborn said.

"Now, may the two battle participants please come forward to the battleground." They said as a large platform of rock appeared.

So Hibari and the werewolf that had spoken before jumped off the platform they were on and onto the battleground platform.

"You may begin whenever." The Cervello said. "Ha! You're in some bad luck, you are fighting Bitt Ere!" Bitt said. "Bit where?" Hibari said. Silence rung through the area. "Hey, don't make fun of my name! It's Bitt E-" Bitt said before Hibari suddenly charged forward and slashed at Bitt's throat.

"Yes, you were just bitten." Hibari said as he licked the blood off his hand, only to spit it out. "Hm, he was a herbivore with bad blood." Hibari said as he flew back onto the Vongola platform.

The Cervello recovered from their surprise and spoke. "Uh, Hibari Kyoya from Vongola has won the first match. The next fight will be decided when you get back." The Cervello women said as they disappeared in black flames.

Silence took over again as people stared. "Well, let's go already." Hibari said. With that said, the black flames appeared and they were back in the reception room just as Ryohei arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got discharged from the hospital." Ryohei said. "Well, you just missed the battle." Yamamoto said. "What battle, it was more like an execution." Gokudera said.

"It doesn't matter now, everyone is here, so lets do what we did yesterday." Reborn said. Everyone just sighed and cut their fingers, after, they let their blood drop. This time, Ryohei didn't do the 'extreme' bite he did before.

Soon, the next battle was decided. Yamamoto Takeshi against Genkishi (3). "This must be fate." Yamamoto said as he began to laugh. "Well it's weird fate." Gokudera mumbled.

After that, everyone began to leave.

-TBC-

1. Not sure if I used the word correctly.

2. Since the Cervello appears a lot, I thought it would be fine to include them.

3. If you don't know him, I believe he appears in chapter 197. I thought Yamamoto deserves another chance to fight him, seeing as how Yamamoto was defeated by a wall.

* * *

**Omake**

Tsuna approached Ryohei. "Um, why were you at the hospital for so long. I get you might have needed a blood transfusion, and bandages, but why" Tsuna said.

"Well, it was for head injuries." Ryohei said. "What! Did you collapse and hit your head?" Tsuna said with a worried expression.

"That's half right. I did collapse, but I didn't hit my head. I collapsed and unfortunately, my head fell between the automatic doors. So the doors closed on my head, but since my head was there, they opened, but they had to close again. This continued until someone saw me." Ryohei said.

"Um, how long did it take?" Tsuna asked, almost regretting the question. "Well, I collapsed during Vampire hours when the sun was up, so it took six hours." Ryohei said.

'That's too ridiculous!' Tsuna thought.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, even if it is a bit short, but hopefully the jokes made it worth while.


	9. Is It A Rematch?

Ryu- Okay, now that it's the weekend, I can update. High school is a bit harsh, but I'll manage, and sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I couldn't think of how to write it.

**GoddesOfWrath-** Yes, this happens at around chapter 200. (If you haven't read the manga) It's more like self-defeat, but that wall is what made Yamamoto fall.

**Little-fox012-** Yes, many people like to talk about the wall. It's something that was unexpected. (I call it cheating)

**Kai-** I am honored that you decided to review for that chapter.

* * *

**Is it A Rematch?**

As Tsuna and Reborn walked to the school (Tsuna had figured out how to recall Giotto, who was disappointed but obeyed none the less) a thought came to Tsuna.

'I wonder how many battles there will be?' Tsuna thought.

"Hey Reborn, how long will the battles take?" Tsuna asked. "That depends on which family lasts the longest." Reborn replied. "Oh." Tsuna said.

Soon they arrived at the reception room in the school. This time, everyone was present. Then the black flames appeared again to take them to where they would battle.

Ryohei's reaction was replying with an "EXTREME!" Again, they were transported to the plane of Limbo.

The other families soon appeared after they appeared. "May the two battle participants please step forward." The Cervello said.

Yamamoto jumped on the platform with a smile while Genkishi jumped with an indifferent expression. "You may begin when you're ready." The Cervello said.

Yamamoto started off by calling his Familiar to the field. "Okay Swallow, you know what to do." (1) Yamamoto said. At that, Swallow walked all the way to the edge of the platform and then Yamamoto took out his katana.

Genkishi also took out his own blade. "It seems we both prefer blades, but my blade has your poison." Genkishi said as he charged.

Yamamoto parried and then he tried to slash downwards. Genkishi had a fast reaction, but not that fast, because Genkishi's arm had been cut.

"Hm, it seems you are better than I expected, but that won't change anything." Genkishi said as he began striking. Then on the eighth strike, Yamamoto's katana was knocked out of his hand. Yamamoto tried to run to it, but Genkishi stopped him.

"Now what will you do?" Genkishi said as he slashed again. "This is what Swallow is for." Yamamoto said. This got everyone's attention, what had Yamamoto done during the three weeks with his Familiar.

"Swallow, fetch!" Yamamoto said, and almost everyone face faulted. "You baseball freak, you're not supposed to use your familiar as a pet." Gokudera yelled.

Though while Gokudera said this, Swallow had picked up Yamamoto katana, dodged Genkishi blade, and handed Yamamoto his blade.

"Well he always brought back the ball when I was practicing baseball, so I thought he could do it." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"If you are using your familiar, I guess I'll bring out mine as well." Genkishi said as he lit his flame. A few seconds after that, the flames jumped off the ring and morphed into a black panther.

"This is Oujo." Genkishi said. Oujo just nodded his head in greeting. (2) At that, the fight picked up again. This time, there were actually two fights, Genkishi and Yamamoto, and Swallow and Oujo.

But as time wore on, the fights merged. Yamamoto and Swallow were being pushed back as the two Slayers attacked, soon they were nearing the edge of the platform, though no one noticed because the fight was so intense.

Right when Yamamoto and Swallow were pushed back to the very edge, and Genkishi and Oujo were about to strike, Yamamoto changed his form to a wolf and tripped Genkishi, Swallow also tripped Oujo, so since they were so close to the edge, they fell off.

But luckily, there was another platform under the large platform. So Genkishi fell first, then Oujo landed on him.

Yamamoto looked over the edge. "Hey Genkishi, you all right?" He yelled. "I think they're unconscious." Swallow said.

"Since Genkishi can no longer fight, Yamamoto Takeshi is the winner." The Cervello said. Most of the families had expressions saying 'Are you serious.'

"Please return home to see the next fight." The Cervello said. At that, everyone left, but Genkishi had to be carried.

When everyone got back, they had looks that told that they didn't just believe what they just saw.

"Okay, let's just forget what happened and see who will fight next." Reborn said. The same procedure was done, and the fight was decided.

Gready Miser vs Shouichi Irie (3). At this, Reborn frowned but did not say anything. Then as everyone was about to leave, more words appeared.

Gamma vs Sasagawa Ryohei (4), Gokudera Hayato vs Derk Nite (5).

"That is a surprising outcome." Hibari said. "Well, we'll just have to go with it." Reborn said.

-TBC-

1. I couldn't think of any other name, so I settled for the box animal name.

2. Oujo means death. I tried to think of a fitting name.

3. It's supposed to sound like "Greedy Miser".

4. Since Ryohei was defeated by Gamma, I wanted to let them have a rematch again.

5. This was supposed to sound like Dark Night (or Knight if you prefer that)

* * *

**Omake**

As everyone walked out of the room, Yamamoto was confronted by Gokudera. "Hey Gokudera." Yamamoto said. "Don't be friendly with me. That fight was won purely by luck." Gokudera said. "A win is a win." Yamamoto said.

"So was getting defeated by a wall a win also?" Gokudera said. Yamamoto eye twitched. "Yes it is, he deceived me, and why are you bringing that up?" Yamamoto said.

"Because that fight was just like you getting defeated by the wall." Gokudera said. "Could we not talk about that." Yamamoto said. "These wins were nothing but luck." Gokudera said, and with that, he left.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I decided to speed things up a bit, and make things easier for me. Cause I'm running low on inspiration and such. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll give you credit. I will still do my plot, but it will take a while.


	10. Mirror Battle

Ryu- Sorry for the delay, was a bit busy. Anyway, heres an update.

**Cielo-negro-** This battle is for everyone, it wouldn't be fair if Vongola had to fight all those people, so the other families fight each other.

**GoddesOfWrath- **I already have pairings, including side pairings, which are 1827 and 10027. Though I have yet to incorporate them into the story.

**Little-fox012- **Yes, it'd be pretty dull if the names were just names.

**Kai- **Hm, I was planning treachery and plans to murder, but these are good as well. (I hope this doesn't reveal too much, or else it's a huge spoiler) I was going to have Tsuna fight near the end, like in the rings battles, but maybe I can have him fight more than one battle, I mean, this isn't the ring battles. I was thinking of letting the Familiars have special abilities, but I thought it'd be too much. Oops, I have talked too long, must continue the update. Oh, and thanks for the ideas, I give you a plateful of credit.

* * *

**Mirror Battles**

Again another day of battle had arrived again, but this time there was going to be more than one. Though it was strange, Reborn had told him that all the fights were of their counter parts, meaning slayer against a slayer, werewolf against a werewolf, and a vampire against a vampire.

Reborn had said that those of the same kind were not supposed to fight, yet these pairs were chosen it cannot be changed.

Though Tsuna let it slide for now, as he arrived at the reception room. Everyone was present and the air seemed thick with tension.

There was no time to exchange words as the black flames came and went, but what met them was not the usually scenery. Instead of plain rock platforms, there were doors, six to be exact.

Mukuro was the first to speak. "Why are the doors to the six paths of Hell here?" He asked. "What! You mean these were the paths you walked?" Tsuna said. "Yes." Mukuro said.

But before anything else could be said, the other families appeared.

"As you see right now, we have gained permission to use the six paths of Hell for our battle grounds. No others except the fighting pairs may enter." The Cervello said.

"Which one should we go to?" Irie asked. "That is to be decided now." The Cervello said. Then as soon as they said that, three doors disappeared and the names of the battle participants appeared in fire words.

"The realms of Hell, Hungry Ghosts, and Asura. How interesting." Mukuro said. (1) At that, Gokudera walked to the door marked 'Hungry Ghosts', Ryohei walked to the door marked Asura, and the door marked Hell was left for Irie.

"We have no way to to let the families see the battles, so now you just have to wait." The Cervello said. "Kufufu, they may not have a way to see, but I do." Mukuro said as his red eye changed to the kanji for one, but when it changed, Tsuna had blinked his eyes, and now began to see what was happening beyond the doors. (2)

Everything seemed to go by really quickly.

Realm of Hell

This realm was of fire, illusions, and juvenile delinquents.

The man Irie was fighting was the shop owner that Tsuna had encountered. "I guess I get to pay you back for what you did to me." Gready said. "Hmph, you deserved it." Irie said.

The first thing they did was light their flames on their rings. Soon the Greedy Miser, er, I mean, soon Gready Miser's familiar appeared. It was a monkey. Irie's familiar appeared after, it was his large falcon.

"I guess we should introduce our Familiars, this is Kane." Gready said. "My Familiar is called Fenikkusu." Irie said (3)

"Well, let's get to battling, shall we. Kane, obtain." Gready said. The monkey charged at Irie, who dodged.

"That wasn't very good." Irie said. "Really, then whats this?" Gready said as he took the object from his Familiar. It was a dagger. "My dagger." Irie said as he reached into his pocket to find nothing. "Heh, my Familiar's special ability is to pick pocket.

Silence. "That's not an ability, that's a dirty trick. This is an ability. Fenikkusu, ignite." Irie said. At those words, the falcon soon became a blaze of fire.

"What the heck you doing?" Gready said. "There's a reason why I called my familiar that, it's because she can become like a phoenix." Irie said, but Gready didn't have any time to say anything as Irie grabbed a spear weapon from his belt and grabbed onto Fenikkusu's leg.

Then they dove toward the greedy pair, Fenikkusu set them a blaze and Irie cut them up.

Soon, on ashes were left. "They say after a fire is rebirth, but when in Hell, stay in Hell." Irie said, and then he left through the door.

Limbo

In Limbo time, it took one minute, but in Hell time, it took six minutes.

When Tsuna blinked again, he saw Mukuro staring at him. "Time in the Realm of Hell is six times faster." Mukuro said, and then his eye changed again, to the kanji for two.

Then Tsuna blinked again, and his vision was that of the battle between Gokudera and Derk. This time, everything seemed normal.

Realm of the Hungry Ghosts

This realm was of hungry looking ghosts, and fog.

Gokudera had his Familiar and so did Derk. The fight seemed normal until the Familiars started helping. When Uri2 bit the dynamite fuse, it lit, and when Gokudera threw it, the explosion was greater than before.

"Uri 2 boosts the power of my dynamite." Gokudera said. "Interesting, but my Hoshi has a special ability as well. Watch." Derk said as he stood still as the dynamite fell, but then Hoshi got in the way and a black hole appeared. (4)

Before Gokudera could say anything, another black hole appeared beside him and the dynamite came out. Gokudera cursed as he hurriedly took flight with his vampire wings.

"Great, now how am I supposed to hit him." Gokudera said, but then he noticed Uri 2 hissing at Hoshi.

'Hm, maybe I can use this to my advantage.' Gokudera thought. So he took out long fused dynamite and said to Uri 2 "Hoshi probably thinks you're weak, judging by his posture." Gokudera said.

"What!' Uri 2 said as he chomped down on the fuses. "I'll show him a thing or two." Uri 2 said as he charged and tackled Hoshi.

"Ah, Hoshi." Derk said as he tried to run after his Familiar, but Gokudera threw the dynamite and soon after, they exploded.

When the smoke cleared, both Derk and Hoshi were unconscious. "Che, I would never have let you won." Gokudera said, and hen turned around, only to see Uri 2 hissing at him.

"Uh, Uri 2, calm down." Gokudera said, but it was no use as Uri 2 tackled him threw the door.

Limbo

Tsuna blinked and saw Gokudera fall threw the doors and onto their platform. "I did it tenth." Gokudera said from where he was on the ground, then he recalled his Familiar. Twenty minutes have already passed.

"All that's left is the Realm of Asura." Mukuro said as his eye changed to the kanji for four.

Again, Tsuna blinked. This time, everything seemed very slow.

Realm of the Asura

This realm had a barren terrain, and odd creatures roaming about. Ryohei seemed to be on the edge of defeat, and his Familiar seemed like it couldn't keep up with Gamma's Familiar.

"It's impossible to catch Raikou, his speed matches that of lightning." Gamma said. (5) "Well, there's no problem here. When in doubt, Akarui scream to the extreme." Ryohei said, and then Akarui let out a sonic wave. (6)

Both Gamma and Raikou covered their ears in pain, Ryohei took this chance to give them both and uppercut, but when Ryohei was about to punch, Gamma suddenly took out his thunder stick and hit Ryohei at the same time Ryohei hit him.

Both parties became unconscious. When the wave ended, their Familiars dragged them through the door.

Limbo

"Now the winners have been decided, please return home." The Cervello said. "What about our family members?" A member from the Silver Crossed said.

"They stay in the realms." The Cervello said, at that, they left. The Bloody Bats and Silver Crosses didn't look happen, but they went away soon after.

Vongola was the last to leave.

The Reception Room

"Okay, now we must see who will battle next." Reborn said. Everyone let their blood fall, except for Ryohei, who needed help since he was unconscious.

The words that came were unexpected.

_The battle pairs is only shown for the Bloody Bats, Silver Crosses, and Shadow Wolves. Please wait until further notice. _

"Hm, I guess you guys have some time to yourselves, but don't slack off." Reborn said, and with that, he disappeared.

-TBC-

1. I got this information from Wikipedia.

2. Well, I have seen that Tsuna has some telekinetic powers after his battle with Mukuro, so I included them.

3. Kane means money in Japanese, isn't it fitting. Oh, and Fenikkusu means phoenix. (I think, I've seen other words.)

4. Hoshi means star.

5. Raikou means lightning, but I can't help but wonder why it sounds like a Pokemon name.

6. Akarui means bright.

* * *

**Omake**

When everyone had left, only Ryohei, Tsuna, and Akarui were left in the room.

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked. "Try yelling something that would guarantee him waking up. Tsuna thought a bit and figured it out, but he wasn't happy to say it.

"Hey Ryohei, I'll join the boxing club." Tsuna said in a voice above a whisper. This got an immediate reaction.

"What did you just say?!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna half expected this, and had created a counter. "I said that I'll need to box that club I have at home." Tsuna said.

"Oh, okay, but when you want to join the boxing club, tell me." Ryohei said as he began to run, Akarui followed after.

* * *

Ryu-Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you caught the sayings that I twisted. Cause if you identify them correctly, I'll write a fic for the first person to get them right. You can decide what the fic will be about, just make sure to give the details when I announce the winner. Just to be sure, it has to be a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic.


	11. Day of Rest

Ryu- Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this chapter will be more like a filler chapter. For I'm starting to change things in my plot. This chapter is more for the sudden change in Giotto's personality, and for more of the pairing.

Oh, and about that little contest I was having, no one was able to guess. So instead of sayings, I will now have riddles. So the riddles will be the one to gain the multi chapter fic, but the sayings are still out there, so if you guess correctly, you will get a multi chapter fic. Get all three riddles right, the multi fic, two right is a two shot, one right is a oneshot.

Riddles

(Here's an easy one) What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the evening, and three legs at night?

What falls but never rises? What rises but never falls?

There are five birds in a tree, a hunter shots one down, how many are left in the tree?

**Blackhaven16-** Yeah I guess it does sound like it, and I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

**GoddesOfWrath-** I'm glad you liked it, and don't worry, no one got the sayings, so now I have riddles. Try them if you like.

**Niki-Uni- **I'm happy that you like my story, and about the 1827, there will be hints of it around. Though I might make a 1827 story next, but that would depend on how fast I can think of a plot that is unique.

**Kai- **Well, if I didn't reply to your review, then it wouldn't be nice. I'd be replying to everyone else and leave your great ideas unreplied. Oh, I'm still working out how to have those pairing scenes, but they're coming along nicely. Oh, and Ryohei's match was a draw.

* * *

**Day of Rest**

When Tsuna woke up, the sun was shining outside. "I guess I should take this sign to go to Slayer Haven.(1)" Tsuna said as he got up and did his normal routine every time he woke up.

When Tsuna was done, he left the house and went toward Slayer Haven, but he stopped as he remembered something.

"Oh, I haven't let Giotto out in a while, I guess I should now." Tsuna said as he lifted his hand and lit his flame on the ring. The next thing that came after wasn't what Tsuna was expecting.

When Giotto appeared, he immediately glomped Tsuna. (2) "Gah, Giotto!" Tsuna said. "Sorry, but it's just that you haven't called out all week, so I was getting lonely." Giotto said.

"Well there didn't seem like the right time to call you out, and why are you acting so differently?" Tsuna said. "Tsuna, we're not that different. You should know that when you're in Hyper Dying Will Mode, your personality is different." Giotto said.

"So that means.." Tsuna said "Yup, I'm not in my Hyper Dying Will Mode" Giotto said with a smile that would put Yamamoto's smile to shame. (3) "Um, okay... Could you let go." Tsuna said. "Sure." Giotto said.

So after that, they began to walk toward Slayer Haven. As they walked, Tsuna noticed that Giotto was very, cheery. Quite the difference from the serious personality.

After a couple of more steps, Tsuna stopped. "Huh? I never noticed that shop here before." Tsuna said as they stood in front of a store that looked like it sold sweets.

"It seems like they just opened." Giotto said. "Want to check it out?" Tsuna said. "Sure." Giotto said, and then they walked through the doors. What they saw was completely surprising.

There was light on the outside of the building, but it was dark on the inside even though there were windows.

Then they were greeted by a werewolf waitress. "Welcome, how many?" She said. "Uh two." Tsuna said. After he said that, they were lead to a table. "What would you like?" She asked.

The two looked at the menu, surprisingly, there were normal foods on it. "Is this all there is?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, you're a vampire, sorry, I just thought you were a slayer." She said.

"No it's okay, I really am a Slayer, I was just asking." Tsuna said. "Oh, okay then. So what would you like?" She said.

"I guess the Strawberry Cake." Tsuna said, Giotto just nodded. "Okay then, it will be here in thirty seconds or less." She said and walked away. Tsuna blinked and the waitress was back again. "Here you are, one Strawberry Cake." She said and left again.

"Well, I guess I should cut it." Tsuna said as he picked up a knife, and Tsuna being Tsuna, he fumbled with the knife and cut himself.

"Ow." Tsuna said as he withdrew his left hand. The palm had a streak of blood going across it. Giotto was going to say something when "Oh, fancy meeting you here Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said.

"Hiii! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said. "I just came here for this shop's special marshmallows, but it seems theres something better here." Byakuran said as he took Tsuna's hand and began to lick the blood.

"Why are you herbivores crowding around here for?" A voice suddenly said. Tsuna looked past Byakuran's shoulder and saw Hibari. "Hii! Hibari-san." Tsuna said. Byakuran stopped his licking to turn around when another voice spoke out. "Oya, it seems these people have beat me to the Tsuna Candy."

Tsuna turned his head and saw Mukuro. "Mukuro is here also!" Tsuna said. "What are you doing here." Hibari said.

"Probably the same reason as you." Mukuro said. "I'll bite you all to death." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas. Mukuro took out his trident, and as they were about to charge, they were interrupted by a squeak. The two looked and saw Byakuran cuddling Tsuna.

Both of them had their eyes twitching, then they pulled Tsuna from Byakuran's grasps and charged. Soon the three of them were fighting, and Tsuna and Giotto were on the sidelines.

"Want to go home?" Tsuna asked Giotto. "Sure." Giotto said, and they left. When they got outside, it was evening and the sun was just about to disappear.

When they got home, Tsuna's hand was just about healed. After, Tsuna went straight to his room and collapsed on the bed. Giotto sat at the edge.

When Tsuna looked up again, he noticed that Giotto was growing fangs. "Giotto, when was the last time you fed?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto averted his eyes and spoke. "Uh, not since a couple days." Giotto said. "Then you have to eat." Tsuna said. "Not now. I don't want to be a burden." Giotto said. "Then bite me." Tsuna said. Giotto then made eye contact and blinked. "What, no. You're-" Giotto said before he was cut off. "I order you to." Tsuna said.

Giotto blinked again, then he complied. Tsuna tilted his head and Giotto sank his fangs into Tsuna's neck. He made sure to mask the scent, just to make sure no, interruptions would ensue. When Giotto was done, he liked the wound and then his lips, then he pulled back and looked at Tsuna.

-TBC-

1. I never did give that place a name.

2. Not sure if I used the word 'glomp' right.

3. I kind of wondered what Giotto would be like without his flame and Dying Will Mode. So I tried to do it here.

* * *

**Omake**

When Tsuna looked at Giotto, he noticed that Giotto's lip was cut, probably from the large fang. Blood was seeping out from the cut and then Tsuna could hear his heart beat.

Fangs started to grow and before Giotto could even blink, Tsuna had his mouth on Giotto's. Giotto could feel Tsuna's tongue going over his cut lip, then when the cut was gone, Tsuna's tongue began to roam, and soon it went into Giotto's mouth.

Giotto didn't reject it, it was actually what he wanted. Giotto wrapped his arms around Tsuna and deepened the kiss. Soon they parted in need for air. They were about to kiss again when-

"What do you think you're doing?" Reborn said. "Hii." Tsuna said as both he and Giotto jumped apart. "Nothing." Tsuna said. "Yes, nothing." Giotto said, a blush going over his face.

"Sure. Any way, we have to meet back at the school again." Reborn said. "Uh, okay." Tsuna said.

* * *

Ryu- Mwuhahaha. I couldn't help but be evil and do this chapter and omake. I hoped you liked this chapter.


	12. Linked?

Ryu- Yo. Here's another update for you, oh, and the results are posted in the review replies.

**Niki-Uni-** Okay, hints it is. Around lines 33 and 56 of chapter 10. Note, the sayings aren't in full form. That is all. Oh, and if any one bothers to read this, they can use the hints as well. Good luck.

**Jen-** Check, check, and check. First place. Look on my profile for my email and send me the details. I don't want them posted in the review box cause then it would spoil it for everyone else. I will post in on FF net.

**Xwoooshx- **Check, er half check I was looking for nightfall, and check. Second place, please message me the details. Don't review to give me the details.

**Kai- **You are so right. Oh, and I will be using one of your ideas, so, here's a plate full of credit and cookies. This person helped in the making of this chapter, er, they helped with the ideas. There, people should see that.

* * *

**Linked?**

As Giotto, Tsuna, and Reborn were walking to the school, Giotto and Tsuna couldn't help but blush every time they caught the other looking at them, but that stopped once they got to the school.

"Um, maybe you should go back to my ring." Tsuna said to Giotto. "Sure." Giotto said. So Tsuna held his ring out and Giotto returned to it. After, Tsuna and Reborn walked in the school.

When they got to the reception room, Reborn immediately began to talk. "I've received word that the battles will now include us again." Reborn said as he took out the mirror to decide the battles.

Everyone, already having been accustomed to this, cut their fingers and let their blood drip. Then the words appeared.

**Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi versus Hikari and Yami. **(1)

"I'm teaming up with Hi-!" Tsuna said before he saw the glare coming from Hibari. "You mean I have to team up with this herbivore." Hibari said in a menacing tone.

"Yes." Reborn said, and before anything else could be said, they were transported by the black flames.

When they arrived, Tsuna saw something unexpected. It was a glowing blood read chain, and when Tsuna followed the chain to the other end, he didn't like what he saw. The other end was on Hibari's wrist.

"What is this restraint?" Hibari said as he tugged on the chain very harshly, which resulted in Tsuna falling over.

"That is the Soul Bond. For this battle, the pairs must battle together." The Cervello said. "Why is it called the Soul Bond?" Yamamoto asked. "Because if one dies, the other dies as well." Reborn said.

"Enough talk, begin the battle already!" One of the Shadow Wolves yelled. "Very well." The Cervello said.

So Hibari jumped to the door assigned, much to the surprise of Tsuna who had no time to get up. This resulted in Tsuna landing on his face, but when he recovered, he saw his opponents, but that wasn't the surprise.

The surprise was that their opponents were twins, but one twin was a vampire and the other was a werewolf.

Nothing was said, and soon the doors opened.

"Hey Mukuro, what door is that?" Yamamoto said. "Baseball freak, how can you talk in such a friendly manner with him." Gokudera said.

"Kufufu. That is an interesting door. It's the Realm of Animals." Mukuro said.

Realm of Animals

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he could see a grassy plain, but he could also see animals of many kinds.

"Well, lets begin!" The twins said, and Tsuna noted that the werewolf had an indifferent expression while the vampire had a cheery expression.

"Just so you know who's who, I'm Yami and my Brother is Hikari." The Vampire said. 'Their names and personality clash!' Tsuna thought in his mind.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what your names are, what matters is that I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, then he charged, dragging Tsuna along.

Though after a while, Tsuna was able to stand up again when Hibari stopped attacking to watch his opponents.

This proved to be a bad idea as the twins began to whistle. After a second or so, Hibari and Tsuna could hear screeching and howling.

They looked around and saw that bats and wolves were headed in their direction. "Che, they're using the fact that we have little control over animals to the advantage." Hibari said as he grew his wings.

This time, Tsuna was expecting this and he also grew his wings. This only solved half the problem because though the wolves couldn't fly, the bats could.

So they were being scratched and bit by the bats. All the while, Tsuna began to think.

'Even in my vampire mode, I can only manage a few of the bats. I can handle the wolves better than this, but theres still the fact of the bats. What do I do.' Tsuna thought, then he remembered something.

_Flashback_

_It was sometime during the week of training when Reborn suggested going to the forest on the outskirts of town. Tsuna saw no problem with it and agreed to go, what a mistake that was. _

_Reborn had abandoned him near a wolf den and now Tsuna was surrounded by angry wolves._ _Tsuna turned into his werewolf form and was able to calm two of the wolves, but not all of them. Then Tsuna thought he could call out Giotto, so he did._

_That didn't help much because Giotto replied with "I'm only your familiar, so I can't do anything." Tsuna had groaned at this, but then Giotto gave some advice. "Though if you raise your aura, they will listen to you." Giotto said._

_So Tsuna did just that, and the wolves had backed off._

_End flashback_

'Maybe I can do that, but that leaves the bats. Wait, what if I-' Was all Tsuna could think before he was struck by Yami and started falling down toward the jaws of the wolves.

"It's worth a shot." Tsuna whispered to himself as he changed to his werewolf form. "Hm? That may work, but you still have to worry about the bats." Yami said.

But before any animal land a hit, Tsuna let out a bellow. This shocked everyone because the roar sounded like a werewolf, but a vampire as well. All the bats and wolves backed off.

"What is this?" Hikari said for the first time. When they looked at Tsuna, they saw he had his werewolf features, but they also saw that Tsuna had his vampire wings.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, they could see the bright gold of the werewolf eye and the piercing pupil of the vampire eye.

Even Hibari himself was shocked.

"You're probably wondering why I'm like this, so I'll tell you. I'm a werewolf, but I'm also a vampire at the same time." Tsuna said.

"But how is it possible that you can control both the bats and wolves if you can hardly control the bats." Yami said.

"Think of it this way. A person who you didn't fear before is there one day, but the next, he brings a gun. You are afraid of him then, but what you really are afraid of is the gun. This has the same principle." Tsuna said.

At this, the twins started to take steps back, but after the third step, Tsuna snapped his fingers and the bats and wolves charged at the twins.

The Soul Bond disappeared, signaling their victory, but when the bond disappeared, Tsuna's form disappeared and he collapsed into Hibari's arms.

Hibari was just going to drop him, but decided against it. So he picked Tsuna up bridal style and walked through the door that appeared before them.

Limbo

When Hibari walked out with Tsuna in his arms, Gokudera went into extreme right-hand mode.

"Hey bastard, what happened to the tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "He merely used too much energy." Hibari said.

"Then why are you carrying him like tha-" Gokudera said before Yamamoto put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"It's okay, as long as Tsuna's alive is what matters the most, right?" Yamamoto said. "Che, fine." Gokudera said.

After that, the black flames came and went, and they were back in the reception room. Reborn took out the mirror and everyone pricked their fingers, except Tsuna, who was still unconscious, so Hibari did it for him.

**Pairs will be decided tomorrow.** Is what the mirror said.

Reborn frowned, but said nothing. " Well, now that that's done, let's take Tsunayoshi somewhere to rest." Mukuro said, but when everyone looked around, Hibari and Tsuna were no where to be seen.

"Darn that bastard." Gokudera said.

-TBC-

1. Hikari means light and Yami means dark.

* * *

**Omake**

Tsuna was swimming in a sea of warmth. It was so warm that Tsuna found it kind of suspicious. So to figure out why it was so warm, Tsuna opened his eyes.

Which proved to be a big mistake, because there, he saw Hibari looking back at him, in the same bed as him.

"Good morning." Hibari said. "Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed, oh and those who won the contest, don't forget to either email or message me the details of the story you want.


	13. WFDWTMAA

Ryu- Well, this really isn't an update. (Sorry.) It's another filler, hopefully, I can give the update next. The reason is, I'm doing more than one fic now. Don't worry, I'll manage. (Somehow) I always do.

This chapter is also probably one of the most random ones I've done.

**Kai- **I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's greatness was also thanks to you, and about Giotto, well, you'll figure out in this chapter.

Messages (Edited)

**Jen-** Okay, I have two plots for you to choose from. One is the one for you, and the other that you don't pick is a fic that I will finish later on, if I choose to finish it that is.

-The first one is when the 10-year-bazooka malfunctions and hits Hibari. So instead of sending him ten years into the future, he is sent ten years back. So now Tsuna has to take care of Hibari from ten years ago.

-The second is an alternate universe type fic. It's about people being wolves and the ability to change into wolves. Tsuna has to make his own pack, but he also needs to find a mate. (Cough, I wonder who that will be. Smirk)

**Xwoooshx-** Hey, you never messaged me any details. If I don't have any details, I can't write the fic for you.

* * *

**What Familiars Do When Their Masters Are Away**

Giotto pouted as he stood in the alternate dimension of the Familiars. He would have rather liked to be near Tsuna, but he knew he wasn't supposed to be. So now, Giotto looked around for something to do, and then he saw Uri 2.

"Hey Uri 2!" Giotto yelled. Uri 2 jerked his head toward Giotto. "Don't call me tha- Oh great." Uri 2 said as he started to run away from Giotto, who was starting to run towards him.

Too bad Uri 2 didn't get to far as Giotto lunged and grabbed Uri 2. "Let go of me!" Uri 2 said as he struggled.

"But I'm bored." Giotto said. "You see what you've done Swallow. You put his flame out and now he's acting like a child." Uri 2 yelled to Swallow, who was sitting a couple feet away from the two.

Swallow just yawned. "What, at least have some response." Uri 2 said as Giotto started to walk away with him.

"I said let go!" Uri 2 shouted as he bit Giotto's hand, then he flew away.. "Ow." Giotto said as he nursed his hand. Once the cut was gone, Giotto looked around again.

When his eyes fell upon the the rest of the Vongola Familiars, they all ran away. "Fine, I'll play with the Familiars from the other Families." Giotto said as he walked toward the direction of the Millefiore Familiars.

When he got there, they all stared at him. "What's he doing here?" One Familiar said to another. "I don't know."

"His flame isn't present." Oujo suddenly said. Everyone replied with an "oh" and went back to what they were doing, which was a bad idea because Giotto hated being ignored. So he walked up to a random wolf Familiar.

"Play with me." Giotto said. "You know, I would so laugh at this if it weren't happening to me, but it is." The wolf said.

"Let me repeat myself. Play with me." Giotto said with a smile, even though his aura said I'll kill you if you don't.

"Uh, I, uh, I'm busy." The wolf said as he ran as fast as he could away from Giotto. All the other Familiars saw this, and they all thought 'This could be bad.'

One Hour Later

Fenikkusu had just returned from doing his master's errand when he saw the condition of the Millefiore home for Familiars. The place was in shambles.

"What happened here?" Fenikkusu said. One of the bat Familiars replied. "Never let a bored Giotto catch you." Then he fainted.

Fenikkusu was about to ask another Familiar when Giotto came running toward him. "Hey Fenikkusu, play with me." Giotto said as he made an abrupt stop in from of the large bird.

Fenikkusu blinked, then spoke. "What happened to your flame?" He said. "Hm, oh. Swallow-kun put it out." Giotto said. "I see." Fenikkusu said, already used to this kind of event. He was mainly talking about Byakuran's Familiar.

"So, are you going to play with me?" Giotto said. "No." Fenikkusu said bluntly. There was silence, and all the Millefiore Familiars thought something bad was going to happen.

"Okay. I'll leave then." Giotto said as he started walking. Mostly everyone face faulted. "It was that simple!" They shouted.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

When Giotto came walking back to the Vongola side, everyone scrambled to get out of Giotto's sight.

"What are you guys doing?" Giotto said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw that there was a flame on Giotto's head.

"Uh, nothing." Uri 2 said. "Okay." Giotto said as he walked off. "Who re-lit his flame?" Uri 2 said. Everyone just shrugged.

* * *

Ryu- Sorry if this is a bit short, I was trying to multi task, and well, I didn't have much time, but hopefully, I'll be able to update next week.


	14. Free For All

Ryu- Well, here's a real update this time. I hope you enjoy.

**Kai-** I'm glad the chapter made you laugh. Thats what I was aiming for.

**Tendencies-** I happy that you liked the chapter, I try my best.

**Flaming and Furious-** Your PenName really describes this review. About that, I really don't have that much time to make a 3D sculpture, but I'll try to make a 3D cut out. It would take a lot of time for me to change my writing and to make the chapter. I'm an amateur, and you shouldn't expect me to make a piece that meets your highest of expectations.

**Ila Way**- Thanks for the EXTREME support.

**GoddesOfWrath-** Yup, I try and sometimes I succeed in making people happy.

Contest Winners- Er, I guess I'll just post what I have. Hopefully I'll have the fictions posted in no more than three weeks.

* * *

**Free For All**

As Tsuna walked to the school, he couldn't help but remember what happened earlier in the day. Mainly because the cause of the event was walking right in front of him, and it was really embarrassing.

_Flashback_

"_Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked. "Don't yell in the morning, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he bared his fangs._

_Tsuna slapped both his hands over his mouth and then tried, note the word try, to get out of the bed, but he failed._

_Tsuna's foot was tangled up in the bed sheets, so when he tried to get out, the bed sheets just dragged him down. Hibari just looked on, amused by what was happening._

_As Tsuna tried to get untangled, he ended up getting even more tangled. So Hibari thought it was time to end the nonsense. He got up and walked over to Tsuna. Then he tugged the bed sheets away with one pull._

"_Ah, thanks Hibari-san." Tsuna said. "Don't think you can go free without repayment. Your blood will do just fine." Hibari said as his fangs closed in on Tsuna's neck._

_The rest is left to your imagination._

_End Flashback_

"Come one herbivore, you're lagging behind." Hibari said. "Oh, sorry." Tsuna said as he ran to catch up.

Soon they reached the school, and when they entered the reception room, Tsuna had the problem of dealing with Gokudera.

"Tenth, are you all right? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Gokudera said. "No, nothing really happened." Tsuna lied. He didn't want anymore trouble.

"Any, lets see who fights today." Reborn said. So everyone did what they did previously, but this time, instead of words appearing, a crack appeared.

The crack began to grow, until the whole mirror shattered, but before anyone could say anything, black flames appeared and they were transported to Limbo.

What they saw was not the usual scenery. Instead of the barren landscape, fire was raging everywhere. There were many demons lurking about and the air was lanced with the stench burnt and rotting flesh.

"I should have known something was going to happened when the battles were picked." Reborn said. "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess I should tell you. The mirror we have been using is made from the losing teams chosen. Meaning, when the battles end, the losing teams must choose who will be made into the mirror. Not surprisingly, the mirrors every family has are made of the members from the Bloody Bats, Shadow Wolves, and Silver Crosses." Reborn said.

"You mean-" Tsuna said before he was cut off.

"It means we have been deciding all the battles." The leaders of the three groups said. "Why have you been doing this?" Mukuro said.

"Well, it's always been like this. The holder of the treaty gains immortality. That is what we want." The leader of the Shadow Wolves said.

"Immortality?" Tsuna said. "Yes, immortality, but the problem is, when the Blood Moon disappears, the treaty is rendered useless and the holder loses the right to immortality." The leader from the Bloody Bats said.

"But we have figured out a way to keep the Blood Moon alive. Which is where you come into place." The leader form the Silver Crosses said.

"Sacrifice." They all said at the same time as their subordinates readied their weapons.

"Che, like we'll let you kill tenth." Gokudera said as everyone took out their weapons. "At least Millefiore isn't apart of this." Reborn said.

So everyone was left to an unfair battle. Yamamoto was up against ten people, Gokudera was up against fourteen, Ryohei against twenty, Hibari against thirty, Lambo against five, and Mukuro and Chrome against thirty one.

Tsuna was against the three leaders. All the odds were one the other side.

"May blood be spilled, the battles won, and the Blood Moon strengthen." The leaders said.

So the battle began and things were getting complicated. All the battles were mixed so some had the advantage, but some didn't.

Tsuna, was the one at a great disadvantage. He couldn't switch forms very quickly, so it was all stressful and delayed.

'Maybe I can do what I did in the last battle, wait, I don't know how to do all three. Even doing two at the same time was hard.' Tsuna thought as the battle raged on.

The leaders were switching between attacks, so it was hard to tell what the next attack would be. At one point, it would be the poisonous blade of the Slayer, but then it would switch to the sharp claws of the Werewolf.

'Wait, maybe I can get help from Giotto.' Tsuna said as he lit his ring with his flame. Giotto appeared moments after.

"Just because you summoned your Familiar, doesn't mean we can't either." The Werewolf leader said, but when he lit his flame, nothing happened.

"Ah, about that. Something occurred and your Familiars won't be coming." Giotto said with a smile. "Fine, then we'll just have to do without them." The werewolf leader growled out.

So now the leaders were all attacking at once this time. Though nothing changed because Giotto was helping, but the odds were still not in their favor.

Then the Slayer leader choose to do a sneak attack. He let loose a barrage of poison tipped arrows at Tsuna.

But before they could hit, a ring of fire surrounded Tsuna and incinerated the arrows.

When the fire disappeared, Tsuna's aura and form was dramatically altered. Tsuna's dying will flame was like orange water. It was crystal clear, yet, it looked solid. His eyes had great depth to them, the eyes looked like they could pierce a person's soul.

Tsuna's vampire wings did not look like ordinary bat wings anymore, they were wings of orange fire. His weapon flexed around his hand like it was water, the flames flickered on it as if dancing.

"Perhaps this will even the odds." Tsuna said as he took flight.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

Ryu- Here's what happened behind the wall of flames, and I bring to you another random moment. (Gets hit by tonfa)

Hibari- Leave your herbivorous comments until after the fiction is done.

Tsuna blinked when he saw the flames suddenly appear, then he blinked when he saw a dragon standing in front of him. Immediately, his hyper intuition told him something.

"Giotto, is that you?" Tsuna said. "Yes, of course it's me." Giotto said. "Why do you have a form of a dragon?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I'm am your Familiar. So it'd be weird if I didn't have a form for your Slayer side." Giotto said.

"Oh." Tsuna said. "Anyway, the wall won't last too long, so we have to make this quick." Giotto said as he changed back to his human form.

"Tsuna, I want you to drink my blood." Giotto said. "What, no. Why should I even do that?" Tsuna said. Giotto sighed.

"Tsuna, we don't have time for arguing. It's either you drink my blood freely, or I'll have to use force." Giotto said.

"Wha-" Tsuna said before Giotto put something in his mouth and slammed his lips onto Tsuna's. Tsuna was about to moan at the kiss, but then he felt liquid going down his throat. It tasted oddly familiar.

When the two broke apart, Tsuna uttered one word. "Blood."

"Yes, what I put into my mouth was a blood crystal, but aside from that, my blood has the ability to bring out your hidden abilities." Giotto said as Tsuna felt his flame appear and his form change.

* * *

Ryu- (Rubs spot that got hit by tonfa.) Ow. Okay, uh, I hoped you liked this chapter. Yeah, this chapter is quite close to the end. _At least I didn't get bit._

Hibari- Would you like to?

Ryu- Huh? What, no thanks! Anyway, despite some things, uh, things will come to an end soon.


	15. What is That?

Ryu- Hey readers, here's another update for you, and be prepared for a lot of explanations and in depth information.

**Ila Way-** Yes I try, and thanks for caring.

**Kai**- Well, some people were comp-, er, flaming that my fiction is not detailed enough, but like I said before, I don't have that much time to make a fabulous sculpture, so a 3D cut out is fine.

**Yuenying848-** If you're talking about numbers like 1827, or G27. These are the numbers of the characters. Look on the Internet to figure out what number belongs to who. I'll give you some, 27 is Tsuna, 18 is Hibari, but if this isn't what you're talking about, please specify.

* * *

**What is That?**

With Tsuna's new transformation, things were starting to turn around. The enemy's numbers were being decimated. If the enemy slashed once, Tsuna slashed four times.

Tsuna's new form seemed to help a lot. It was faster, stronger, and the reaction time was amazing. One moment Tsuna was on the ground, the next second, he was flying high in the air.

The leaders, who were smirking before were now frowning. They thought they had everything in the palm of their hands, but that was merely an illusion.

Even though Tsuna was hitting the enemies down, he was not killing them, and there was a reason to that.

When Tsuna had received Giotto's blood, he also received many other things, one of those things was knowledge.

The reason the leaders were trying to kill him was that they needed to sacrifice a certain amount of Slayers, Werewolves, and Vampires, but with him there, they only needed to kill him because his soul was equal to the amount needed to sacrifice.

The need for the sacrifice, was that the Blood Moon is what it's name says. When blood is shed, it's said to color everything red, from the ground to the sky.

The Immortality stays with the treaty, and th treaty stays with the Blood Moon. Without the Blood Moon, there is no treaty, and no Immortality.

So sacrifices must be made in order for the Blood Moon to stay up.

When Tsuna had received this knowledge, he knew immediately that no one must be killed, or risk the Blood Moon staying up forever.

"Che, you think you have the upper hand, well think again. Since you've unlocked all of your forms, you're vulnerable to anything." The werewolf leader said as he fired a bomb full of holly water.

When it hit Tsuna, he didn't flinch. All he did was raise the temperature of his flame and evaporate the water.

"Don't let my form fool you. Just because I've unlocked all my forms, doesn't mean I'm affected. In fact, this form is immune to everything. A slayer is immune to holly water, and other things that vampires and werewolves are weak against. The same goes for the other parts." Tsuna said.

"What, that's impossible. Nothing is invulnerable." The slayer leader said. "Then if nothing is invulnerable, there shouldn't be the existence of Immortality." Tsuna said.

At that, the Slayer could say nothing else. There was nothing he could say.

"Well, the battle's isn't over yet." The vampire leader said. "Actually, it is over. By committing treason, you raised the white flag." Giotto said, and it seemed like someone had put his flame out.

Tsuna went over and lit it again, Giotto blinked and blushed.

"Giotto." Tsuna said. "Hm?" Giotto said. "Don't the planets align today?" Tsuna said. Giotto nodded.

"What the heck you talking about." The werewolf leader said. "You'll see." Tsuna said as the sky of Limbo began to crack.

Sunlight began to creep through the cracks and Tsuna's vampire family members dove for any dark places, such as under coats, shirts, or in fur, while his werewolf members got something to cover their eyes.

Soon the sky had completely disappeared and everyone could see clear blue sky.

The sunlight soon had it's effects on the vampires and werewolves. The vampires were beginning to fry and the werewolves were becoming confused and disorientated.

"What the hecks happening!" The slayer leader yelled. "You didn't know, when the planets align, a doorway to Hell will open." Tsuna said.

"Curse you." The slayer leader said as he charged, but he never got one foot because a black arm stopped him.

The slayer leader gained a horrified face as he saw what stopped him. The black arm was connect to a deform body which looked like a zombie.

But that was only part of the problem, more zombie like creatures were beginning to grab hold of the enemy groups and were beginning to drag them down into the deeper parts of Limbo and Hell.

"Didn't you know, the door only opens so that any evil may be sucked in." Tsuna said as he watched the bodies of their enemies being dragged down further and further.

"Tenth, I think we should leave now!" Gokudera said from Yamamoto's mane.

Tsuna nodded and every one began to jump from platform to platform all the way to the surface. When they got there, they were at Namimori school again, and Tsuna decided that being in the school was safer, so everyone ran inside

When they got inside the reception room, they were surprised to see the Millefiore family.

"What the heck are you guys doing here!" Tsuna shouted as his flame went out. "Well, we came here to see what happened, but after a while, the sun began to rise, so now we're stuck here." Spanner said.

"Well, I guess we should wait." Yamamoto said. At that, everyone just gave a sign of agreement.

"What happens after this?" Tsuna said to Reborn who come out of Giotto's pocket. "We wait until the Blood Moon falls." Reborn said.

-TBC-

* * *

**Omake**

Ryu- (Takes in a breath of air to speak)

Gokudera- (Glare)

Ryu- (Lets out breath of air.) _eep._

Tsuna sighed as he saw that his family and the Millefiore were talking, there was no fighting or violence, unless you count Gokudera's outburst.

Tsuna was about to sit down when he felt something, no, make that somethings under his shirt. Tsuna pulled the collar of his shirt and looked down, he was met with two pairs of eyes.

"Hiii! Hibari-san, Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted, but then he felt something go up the back of his shirt and begin to climb up.

Tsuna looked behind him to see a white bat.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna said as he tried to shake off all the bats on him, they all clung on hard. "Ah! Get off me, this feels so wrong." Tsuna said as he tried to reach for the evasive bats.

Then Tsuna felt another thing go up his shirt. Tsuna looked and saw a yellowish golden bat. "Not you too Giotto!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto let out a laugh. "It seems you're liked very much Tsuna."

* * *

Ryu- Can I talk now?

Gokudera- Yes.

Ryu- Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter, don't worry, there will be an epilogue and some extras. For the extras, just tell me what you want to happen during the last few days the Blood Moon is present. It doesn't have to do with the storyline.


	16. Epilogue

Ryu- Well, this is officially the last chapter, but extras will come after this and then it will be done.

**Ila Way-** Yeah, I wanted the end to leave an impression, and it worked. Glad you liked it.

**Kai- **Yeah, Tsuna's blood is like candy to the vampires. Since it has top quality.

**Yuenying848- **I'm glad I was able to help somewhat.

**GoddesOfWrath- **I glad you liked those chapters. Yeah, my friend hates it when I have comments in the middle of a fiction, so she probably hired Hibari to hit me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the day of the last battle, everyone was allowed to enjoy the finals days of the Blood Moon. It was not expected because the battle had ended so abruptly, but Tsuna was glad it was finally over.

Though Tsuna wished the Blood Moon would hurry up and go already because there were some, "minor" problems. The problems being, every time Tsuna bled, one of the three vampires, not counting Giotto, was always there in the blink of an eye.

So every time they appeared, Tsuna was forced to flee, less he be moles-, er, less he be drained of some blood.

Though once Tsuna got past that, he was able to spend some time with Giotto. Their bond seemed to have more to it, but Tsuna didn't really pay any mind to it.

Tsuna was just happy that Giotto was there, though it didn't last too long.

Once the Blood Moon began to fade away, so did any trace of vampires, werewolves, slayers, and Familiars.

But before Giotto faded away with the moon, he uttered two words.

_Ti Amo_ (1)

Now, that was Italian, and Tsuna didn't really understand Italian, but Tsuna assumed it meant something important, so he smiled. Giotto seeing the smile, smiled back also.

-End-

1. I pretty sure it means "I Love You" in Italian. I've seen it almost everywhere, and Latin does help.

* * *

**Omake**

When the sun began to rise after the moon disappeared, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Hey, Gokudera, what does 'Ti amo' mean?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera, not expecting the question with those certain words jumped. "Wha, er, it uh, means, uh." Gokudera said, but he was pretty much stuttering.

Byakuran hearing the question smiled. "Oh, so now I can say those words without backlash." Then suddenly, Chrome who was just standing there, turned into Mukuro.

He took out his trident and smiled at Byakuran, but his aura told something else. "I advise you not to say those words to Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

"Oh, who's going to stop me?" Byakuran said. Tsuna, sensing a fight about to break out, intervened. "Guys, please don't fight." Tsuna said.

Both ex-vampires turned to Tsuna, who flinched at the sudden attention.

"Oh, if we don't fight, what will you offer?" Byakuran said. "Um, uh..." Tsuna said before Hibari cut in. "He owes you herbivores nothing." Hibari said as he picked up Tsuna bridal style.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped out when Hibari picked him up. "If your blood tasted that good, I wonder what you taste like." Hibari said. Tsuna blushed furiously.

At that, Mukuro and Byakuran got out their weapons. "Truce." Mukuro said to Byakuran. "Truce." Byakuran said.

At that, the two charged and Hibari put Tsuna down then he took out his tonfas.

* * *

Ryu- Well, this is the end, but it doesn't have to be, I will now do extras. Send in a extra you want done. The setting will be during the last days of the Blood Moon. It can be anything, just send them in and I'll type them.


	17. Extras

Ryu- Hello people, here are the extras you asked for.

**redkittychan- **I'll think about writing a sequel, it all depends if I think of a plot.

**Ila Way- **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and when I meant extras, I meant like side-stories.

**yuenying848- **Yes, you didn't expect that did you.

**Kai-** Your request is my command.

**GoddesOfWrath- **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and a cute day of Tsuna and Giotto there will be.

**Tsuki no Akebono- **Oh, I'm blushing. Thanks.

* * *

Ryu- Okay, for this extra, it will include the whole gang going to the Familiars' world. Do note that this is during the final days of the Blood Moon.

After the violating act done by the four bats, Tsuna was able to get them all off, but then a question flew into Tsuna's mind.

"Hey Giotto, what did happen with the Familiars?" Tsuna asked. Giotto seemed to think, and then he smiled.

"How about I show you." Giotto said as orange flames appeared and soon the scenery changed from the reception to a dark spacious place.

"What the heck is this place?" Gokudera said. "I believe it's the realm of the Familiars'." Byakuran said.

"Come on." Giotto said as he suddenly grabbed Tsuna and both of them darted off in a certain direction.

"Well, I guess we can explore while they're gone." Yamamoto said.

When Tsuna and Giotto got to their destination, Tsuna saw many ice blocks.

"Eh, what happened here?" Tsuna asked. "Hm, oh. I used Zero Point Breakthrough." Giotto said. "Why?" Tsuna said. "Because I heard their plans that they were going to hurt my Tsu-, er, I heard they were going to hurt the family." Giotto said as he covered his slip up.

"Oh, but what's going to happen to them?" Tsuna asked. "The ice should melt and their souls will eventually go return to wherever they came from." Giotto said, and then at that the ice began to crack and melt, and soon the Familiars were free.

When they noticed Tsuna and Giotto, Tsuna was not expecting their reaction.

"Ahh! It's the demon, run!!" One of the Familiars said as he started running away, followed by the other Familiars.

Tsuna looked at Giotto, who seemed to have a hurt face. "That's mean." Giotto said as he gave a smile.

* * *

Ryu- Okay, heres another extra concerning Giotto and Tsuna having a cute day.

Giotto- Yay!

Tsuna was sleeping and he was having a very nice dream, but soon his dream bubble was popped as he was suddenly kissed.

"Mmph!" Tsuna said as a tongue went into his mouth. Tsuna opened his eyes to see bright blond hair. After a couple of minutes, the two broke apart, and Tsuna's suspicions were confirmed, it was Giotto.

"What was that for!?" Tsuna shouted. Giotto pouted. "I was just trying to wake up the sleeping beauty." Giotto said.

"Well, you didn't to kiss me." Tsuna said, completely missing the point in the phrase. So after that, Tsuna got ready and the two left the house. It was bright and sunny, meaning it was around the morning.

As they walked, Giotto suddenly pulled on Tsuna. "Let's go there!" Giotto said as he pointed. "Go wher-" Tsuna said before he spotted a pink toy store that Giotto was pointing at.

"Eh, are you s-" Tsuna said before Giotto pulled him into the store.

A few minutes later, Giotto and Tsuna came out of the store. Giotto had a big smile plastered on his face and Tsuna was bright red like a tomato.

This kept happening until night fall, and Giotto, finally deciding that the stores weren't enough, he dragged Tsuna to an open field.

"Why did you bring me he-" Tsuna said before Giotto suddenly turned his head toward the sky, and then Tsuna saw shooting stars.

Then Tsuna turned to Giotto. "This is be-" Tsuna said before Giotto kissed him.

* * *

Ryu- Well, that's all folks.

Tsuna- Giotto, why did you keep inter- (Gets kissed by Giotto)

Ryu- Wow, Giotto sure likes to kiss Tsuna. (Watches as Tsuna flails his arms)


	18. Extras 2

Ryu- Well, this is the last extra, cause I really need to start on my other story.

**Tsuki no Akebono-** Whoops, must have slipped my mind. Well, thanks for the notification, I'll fix it asap.

**Kai- **Hm, good ideas, I'll consider them when I'm done with my other story.

**Ila Way- **I'm glad you liked the extras, and you'll soon figure out who wins.

**yuenying848- **I'm glad you liked the extras.

* * *

**Extra 2**

Ryu- Well, here's a extra, it's just one extra. Here's the result of what happened after Mukuro and Byakuran made that truce. Please enjoy.

So the three ex-vampires began to fight. Though no clear winner could be decided, and Tsuna's shouting fell on deaf ears.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Tsuna shouted. "It's no use, they won't hear you." Irie said. "Thanks for the information." Tsuna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's better to just wait it out." Irie said. Tsuna sighed, then he smiled. "Fine, I'll take your advice." Tsuna said as he walked a way.

Irie slightly blushed at the smile, but was interrupted when someone called his name.

"Shou-chan." Byakuran said. Irie turned around and receive three glares, death glares. "What was that all about?" Byakuran said with a smile.

"Uh, er, it was nothing." Irie said as he backed away. "That didn't look like nothing." Mukuro said.

"I'll bite you to death for speaking to Tsunayoshi in that way." Hibari said as he charged.

Irie yelped and ran as all three chased after him.

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked.

Irie- I didn't like this.

Ryu- Look, it's Hibari, Mukuro, and Bakuran! (points)

Irie- Ack! (Runs away as the three chase him)


End file.
